Arre, Inu, Arre!
by Clarii99
Summary: Siempre que pasa algo, InuYasha tiene que llevar a alguien en su espalda, pero eso cambiará, - Cómo? InuYasha está en huelga?. Fanfic sobre por qué nuestro Inu es considerado una "bestia de carga"
1. Comida, una tranquila comida

**Holaa!***

**Volví!, SE LOS DIJE!, Y en esta oportunidad, traigo una locu...FANFIC XD el cual me inspiró hacer kagome555m con su review en mi historia pasada _"5000 kilómetros bajo tierra"_ el cuál decía:_ "jajaja muy buen capitulo me encanto el "¡NO SOY TU MULA!" la historia me ha encantado, de verdad gracias por escribirla!_", de una forma u otra me hizo recordar que mientras escribía esa parte del Fic, estaba diciendo "Arre, Inu Arre!" así que, de ahí la inspiración XD entonces… de un modo u otro, kagome555m gracias por la inspiración de tu review! *_* (la historia va para ti! :D) Y sin más que reportar les dejo con ésta disparata idea, por no decir locura :P gózenla y ríanse! Es bueno! ;)**

**Palabras: 488 según el Word .-.**

* * *

Era un muy tranquila mañana en el Sengoku, en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todos trabajaban con la misma vivacidad y alegría de siempre, pero, claro…SÓLO EN LA ALDEA, ya que muuuuy, muuuuy lejos de ahí en un frondoso bosque nuestros personajes principales estaban, "disfrutando" una "agradable comida"

-Yam hum muhauhyyuuuuum

-InuYasha, podrías comer más despacio? –dijo Kagome

-Es cierto, cada vez que comes ramen, pareces un loco desquiciado –dijo Shippo, que no demoró en tener un chichón muy grande sobre la cabeza

- Cállate! Yo como cómo quiero ¿Entiendes chaparro?

-Pipipipipipipipipipipipipip – sollozó el pequeño kitzune

-Abajo

Plaaaash, InuYasha contra el suelo

-Es cierto InuYasha, deberías tener más modales cuando comes- dijo Kagome

-La señorita Kagome tiene razón – dijo Miroku – debemos tener…ciertos…modales

En ese momento, la mano de Miroku tomó vida propia y se encaminaba hacia los "atributos" de Sango

Plaaaash, se oyó un "hiraikotsazo" a lo lejos, y los pajaritos volaron… Y nuestro pervertido monje, compartía el mismo chichón que Shippo

-Sí, pero no esa clase de "modales"- le increpó Sango, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina

-Shippo, querido amigo, creo que compartimos las mismas condiciones – le comentó el monje al zorrito

-A mí no me vengas con eso Miroku, lo tuyo no tiene remedio

-Ahhhh, ¿Por qué nadie me comprende?

-¡Por pervertido!

Mientras tanto, volviendo al principal tema de discusión, InuYasha volvió a "auto-culparse"

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes para criticar mi manera de comer? Si yo como así es porque así me gusta comer a mí, además que yo no veo nada de malo, simplemente yo…

Pero su hermoso discurso, si se puede llamar así, fue súbitamente interrumpido por las voces de un niñito y su abuelo que corrían despavoridos

-¡Ayudaaaaaaaa!

-¡Que alguien nos ayude porfavoooooooor!

-¿Qué, un demonio?- InuYasha se puso en guardia, sacando la Tessaiga y arrojando el recipiente de plástico en donde había comido su ramen - ¿Dónde está el monstruo?

-¡InuYasha, no tires así la basura!- le gritó Kagome

-¡Keh!, éste no es el momento Kagome, ¡Iré tras el demonio!

Y sin más ni más, nuestro hanyou se fue, como siempre enérgico a acabar con el monstruo, con el oculto propósito de saber si albergaba un fragmento de Shikon en su interior.

-Creo que tendremos que seguirlo, señorita Kagome – le dijo Miroku

-Es cierto, luego recogeré esta basura – dijo Kagome

-Bien entonces vamos, ¡Kirara! – gritó Sango, rápidamente, la gatita se transformó y en ella, subieron Sango y Kagome – ¡Vamos excelencia!

-¡Sí! – Shippo se trepó en el hombro de Miroku y se fueron tras InuYasha

Pero grande sería su sorpresa al encontrar la "escena" en donde supuestamente debería haberse llevado a cabo una descomunal batalla

Pues, la escena era la siguiente: InuYasha, muerto de cólera, con la Tessaiga empuñada, pero sin hacer ningún ataque, y el pequeño niño y su abuelo, agradeciendo a…un lobo,

Sí, el "lobo" había llegado primero, y no sólo estaba ahí por salvar al nieto y al abuelo.

* * *

**¡Keh!, ¿Qué tal les pareció el primer capi?, pues, verán, lo hice muy corto -_-, no me salen capítulos largos, lo siento, de veras que lo siento!, pero prometo que el próximo sobrepasará por lo menos las 800 palabras :D, bueno, en ésta escena vemos a Inu comiendo ramen! Fuck Yeah, (Yo quiero probar! (._.)/) así que… en el próximo capi veremos a un Inu borrachito XD**

**Bueno, sin más que aportar a este capi, la autora que les quiere con el corazón:**

***´¨)  
.•´.•*´¨)****.•*¨)  
(.•´ (.•`****Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI****!**


	2. Bolitas DE ARROZ?

**Hola! Volví a volver XD y ¿saben qué? Una página en Facebook ha publicado uno de mis fanfics sin dar créditos, eso enfurece a cualquier autor, por favor si alguien le puede decir a la creadora de esa página que al menos borre la publicación y haga otra pero con los respectivos créditos se lo agradecería mucho, la página es: "Yo tuve mi primer INFARTO cuando InuYasha beso a Aome xD" Y la verdad, que quité mi like estoy muy molesta con esa página… bueno cambiando de tema, la inspiración volvió! Yeah!* Después de tirarme un rico almuerzo me eché a tomar mi siesta y la inspiración llegó.-. Vaya momento ¿Verdad? XD bueno aquí les dejo con la otra parte de la historia que si no KaItOsCaRLEt PF me acribillará un día de estos (Ya te dije, te espero en casita: P) así que, les dejo con la otra parte:**

**Palabras: 1 125! Yey!* Les dije que sobrepasaría los 800! ^_^**

* * *

_**Disclaimer!***_

_**InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_***_

_**El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora.**_

* * *

…En ese momento:

-¡Mira!- le dijo Sango a Kagome- Es…

-…El joven Koga…- completó la frase Kagome

InuYasha se percató de la presencia de ella y del resto del grupo, pero no sólo él, Koga también…

-Gracias Señor, ¡Es muy valiente!

-Sí, mi nieto y yo estamos agradecidos

-¿Ah?- Koga no prestaba atención al nieto y al abuelo si no que centró su mirada en Kagome- Ahhh, sí, no hay de qué, bueno me tengo que ir ¡adiós!

Y sin más ni más se fue corriendo al encuentro de Kagome dejando un remolino por donde pasaba, pero de esto se dio cuenta nuestro hanyou que también se fue en dirección a Kagome, llegando primero y poniéndose delante de ella como "un escudo"

…Un escudo que fue derribado por Koga

-Mi querida Kagome, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿El perro te ha tratado bien? ¿No estuviste en peligro? – empezó a cuestionar a Kagome mientras le sujetaba de las manos

-Emmm… Sí, estoy bien y no, no tuvimos ningún peligro (Excepto el peligro ambiental de InuYasha por tirar la basura al suelo- pensó Kagome)

-Que bueno – dijo Koga "enderezándose"- ¿Eehh? Kagome, o es impresión mía o ¿Estoy más alto o tú has reducido de tamaño?

- O es eso o es que estás encima de mí ¡LOBO APESTOSO! – le gritó InuYasha, que, efectivamente estaba sirviéndole de "alfombra" a nuestro lobo

- Ahhh, ¿así que era eso?, No puede ser, siempre que vengo buscando a Naraku o al encuentro de mi mujer me cruzo contigo, ¡Que decepción!- gritó Koga, poniéndose una mano en la frente

-¿Así que también vienes buscando a Naraku? ¡Entonces deberías tenerle más respeto a Kagome! ¡Ya te dije que no es tu mujer!

- Bueno, cómo quieras, cara de perro, lo que no entiendo es cómo siempre termino encima de ti

-Y lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Por qué aun sigues encima de mío? ¡QUÍTATE YA! ¡Ya te dije miles de veces que no soy ninguna bestia de carga o mula o caballo o algo parecido!

-Es cierto, no eres nada de eso – dijo Koga dando un salto y cayendo en tierra firme- más bien…eres un burro, ¡jajajajajajajaja!

A lo lejos, Shippo platicaba con Miroku

-Pues en eso Miroku, Koga tiene razón- le susurró el kitzune

Miroku sólo se limitó a asentir porque sabía que si InuYasha le escuchaba sería su fin, pero, aunque no le haya escuchado a él, sí que escuchó a Shippo

-¿Qué dijiste? – gritó nuestro hanyou

-¡Vaya!, parece alguien tiene algo de juicio aquí – se burló Koga – ese pequeño zorrito tiene toda la razón, eres todo un tonto, bestia

-¡Vuélvelo a decir!

-¡Te lo digo cuantas veces quieras!

-Grrrrrrr

-Grrrrrrr

Y así, señores, nuestros dos personajes entraron en su papel de "bestias" propiamente dicho y empezaron a gruñirse entre ellos, hasta que dieron un salto y se pusieron en posición de ataque

-Ya te dije, ¡Si quieres que te llame tonto con gusto lo haré! – gritó Koga

-¡Cállate ya lobo sarnoso!- y sacó la Tessaiga- Viento…

-¡ABAJO! – gritó, al fin, Kagome viendo que las circunstancias la "obligaban"

Y… InuYasha besando a su "novia", digo, al piso (N/A: Ya les dije, a la autora se le pasa la mano a veces XD)

-Joven Koga –dijo Kagome, acercándose al lobo- será mejor que pare todo esto y se retire

- Querida Kagome – le dijo agarrándole las manos- Sólo me iré si prometes que si este perro alguna vez te llega a molestar vendrás conmigo

Y en eso momento InuYasha alzó la cara (más no el cuerpo) (N/A: Perezoso!) del suelo y tenía su típica expresión de celos que daba miedo

-Emmm, bueno, yo… -Kagome no sabía que decir

-Tomaré eso como un sí, -dijo feliz Koga- ¡adiós!

Y soltándole las manos, se despidió haciendo un gesto de amor y paz y se fue corriendo, dejando un remolino a su paso

Mientras tanto todos nuestros personajes, incluyendo al abuelo y al nieto, estaban aún atónitos, viendo la escena. E InuYasha se paró del suelo

-¡Oye Kagome!

-…- No hubo respuesta, ella seguía mirando al horizonte, por donde se fue Koga

-¡Kagome…!

-…-

-¡KAGOME!

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?

Y… InuYasha se arrepintió de haberle gritado porque ella volteó su cara poniendo esa expresión de terror que hace un gran efecto en nuestro hanyou, obligándole a retroceder.

-Emmm, nada…

- Bueno, entonces –Kagome había recuperado su buen humor- vámonos, pero hay que llevar a ellos también

Y señaló al nieto y al abuelito que se habían quedado "olvidados" un buen rato

-¡Ahhh! Está bien – dijo de mal humor InuYasha

Fueron donde estaban nuestros 2 ya nombrados personajes e InuYasha los cargó en su espalda y se pusieron en camino, claro que el resto del grupo también, tal y como habían llegado.

-Oye Miroku- susurró Shippo en el hombro del moje- ¿Tú crees que InuYasha de verdad sea una bestia de carga?

- No lo sé pequeño Shippo

-Pero míralo ahora, y todas las veces ¡Siempre pasa lo mismo!, InuYasha tiene que llevar a algún aldeano en su espalda como si fuera un caballo o algo parecido.

-Eso, querido amigo, queda a cuestión de InuYasha, él sabrá el motivo de sus actos

-Tienes razón

Y así con esta pequeña conversación llegaron a la aldea en donde InuYasha "desmontó" a sus "pasajeros"

-Muchas gracias por traernos, joven

-Sí, ¡Mi abuelo y yo estamos agradecidos!

-¡Keh!, no tiene por qué agradecerme- dijo InuYasha poniéndose en una posición altanera

-Pero en muestra de mi agradecimiento, le regalo esto…

Acto seguido, el niño se sacó el morral que llevaba puesto y se lo dio al hanyou

-Disfrútelas en su viaje, bueno… ¡Vamos abuelo!

-Sí –asintió el anciano- gracias por su ayuda

Y así abuelo y nieto se fueron rumbo a su aldea dejando una sonrisa en los rostros de todos, todos excepto InuYasha, porque el niño había parado a decirle algo desde donde se encontraba

-¡Si llega a ver al otro joven que nos ayudó, también regálele un poco, por favor!

E InuYasha asintió.

-Oye InuYasha, yo quiero saber que hay en esa bolsa, por favor, ¡¿si!

-¡Hay, como molestas chaparro!, está bien, la abriré

Una vez que abrieron la bolsa se encontraron con… ¿Bolitas de arroz?, no, no sólo una bolita de arroz, ¡Miles de bolitas de arroz en toda esa gran alforja que llevaba consigo el niño!

-¡Aaaaa!, ¡InuYasha yo quiero una!

-Ni loco, ¡Son para mí!

-Pero, InuYasha, el niño dijo que lo compartieras con Koga

-Él lo dijo…-y una sonrisa se formó en su cara- ¡Pero yo nunca dije que lo haría!

Dicho esto nuestro hanyou cerró la bolsa de bolitas de arroz, cargó a Kagome sobre él y se dirigieron hacia donde habían estado comiendo, claro, ¡A recoger la basura! Y a dormir, porque se estaba haciendo tarde.

* * *

**¡Uuu! ¡Acabó el capi de hoy! ¿Qué les pareció?, pues yo me mataba de risa con eso de la bestia de carga XD. Bueno, ¡ahora a responder reviews! *_***

**Erly. Sakimi – Tama. Misaki: **¡Hey!* ¡Que tal amiga! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la historia!, muchas gracias por tu review, ¿sabes? Con todo esto del Facebook pensé que el primer comentario diría "¡Hola Mamá!".-. Jajajajajaja, Y sí, la forma de llorar de Shippo es idéntica a la del chavo (Así lo hicieron en el doblaje latino, ¡Qué se puede hacer! -_-) gracias por leer ¡Se te quiere!,

**Vane-chan99: **¡Konnichiwa nee-chan! Gracias por tu review, ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!, Ahhh, y sobre tu petición en el próximo capítulo será, y sí, veremos a "José Cuervo": ¡Sabes que lo pondría! Gracias por leer. Atte.: Ronaldy Jesús

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF: **Ooh! ¡Sí chica-chicoka!, ¡volví! Jajajajajaja gracias por tu review, sabes que eres la "lectora favorita" por tus constantes "animaciones" y "mensajes de apoyo" para que siga escribiendo, actualizaré lo más pronto posible y como te dije, en mi ciudad no hay trenes: /, en la región donde vivo no hay tormentas con truenos y rayos._. Así que los más probable es que me "agarre el carro": D jejejeje, gracias por leer ;)

**RominaZ: **¡Aaaaa! ¡Me diste la mejor noticia del mundo! ¡Ya tengo fans! *_* ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir mi historia "Fan #1"! Siii, yo también quiero un caballito así! Sería genial *_* Seguiré actualizando, no te preocupes ;) Muchas gracias por leer

**aky9110: **¡Sii! Volví con otra locu… ¡creación! XD gracias, de verdad por tu review, dejé el mío en tu historia "LUCES, CÁMARAS ¿AMOR?" bueno, aquí está la conti, espero que te haya gustado, ¡Bss!

**Y, bueno, así se despide una vez más la loca… perdón, la AUTORA Clarii!* gracias por las alertas y los favoritos, de verdad, ¡son lo máximo!**

**¡Nos vemos en otro capi!**

***´¨)**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Clarii**

**Dejen sus coments/reviews ONEGAI! **


	3. José Cuervo

**¡Hey!* Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? ¡Yo estoy bien y les mando un abrazote! Lo que pasa esque acabo de despertar de mi siesta después de comer arroz con pollo en el almuerzo (¡Yumi, Yumi!*) y pues… "Panza llena, corazón contento" o algo parecido era la frase :P como sea, la inspiración esta vez me llegó en clase de CTA! Sí, como se habrán dado cuenta volví al cole (y volví a ver a Vane) y como siempre me agarraron mis cachetes y me quisieron tirar del tercer piso para experimentar caída libre… PERO ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA!, por otro lado logré que pusieran los créditos! :D gracias Vane y Jaazy! :D, bueno y terminando las notas de autora que no tienen nada que ver con el Fic XD vamos con las que si tienen que ir con el Fic!: Oigan, el arroz causa sed XD y el tequila es inflamante -_- así que se puede usar para una fogata! *_* y ahí tienen las explicaciones de hoy .-. aunque no les parezca estas dos cositas tienen que ver mucho con el capítulo de hoy ._. bueno, sin más ni más les dejo con el capi! :D**

**Palabras: 1 009! Yey!***

* * *

_**Disclaimer!***_

_**InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_***_

_**El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora.**_

_**José Cuervo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores :D no sé el motivo de ese nombre...Por qué será? o.O**_

* * *

Luego de media hora de caminata silenciosa, llegaron al lugar en donde se supone que debería estar toda la basura que InuYasha regó por doquier, pero grande sería su sorpresa al ver que el envase de ramen y las bolsas plásticas no se hallaban.

-InuYasha, ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! – gritó Kagome

-¡Oye!, ¿Cómo que mi culpa? – le respondió InuYasha

- ¡Mira lo que has provocado! ¡Eres un tonto! – le siguió gritando - ¡Por tu culpa la basura voló y está contaminando el ambiente!

- ¡Pero estamos en la época antigua! ¡Hay árboles! ¡HAY AIRE PURO!, ¡Keh!, no sé de que tanto te preocupas – le dijo, cruzando los brazos

-¡Sí, pero esto puede traer consecuencias en el futuro!

-Pero no estamos en el futuro, ¡Ya Kagome, hay que cenar, me muero de hambre!

-¿Ahh? ¿Enserio?

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues hazte la comida tú solo, no quiero que vuelvas a tirar la basura!

-¡PERO KAGOME…!

-¡NADA DE PEROS!

Y así, nuestra linda pareja siguió discutiendo, mientras que el resto del grupo miraba la escena, a la cuál estaban acostumbrados

-Excelencia… -dijo Sango

-Sí, creo que llegó nuestro turno –dijo Miroku

-Pues entonces, ¡hagámoslo ya! –Dijo Shippo- ¡tengo hambre! ¿Tú también Kirara?

-Meew –fue la respuesta de la gatita

Así que sin tomar más tiempo atendiendo a las discusiones de siempre de sus amigos (Que seguían por ahí discutiendo sobre el medio ambiente) (N/A: ME SALIÓ ECOLÓGICO EL CAPI O_O) se dispusieron a preparar la cena: Miroku extendió en el gras el mantel de Kagome, Sango encendió el fuego y empezó a cocinar el pescado que había capturado InuYasha durante la vuelta, Shippo y Kirara, por su parte ayudaban a Miroku y ponían los platos y cubiertos.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, tenían, lo que se puede llamar, "UN HERMOSO PICNIC NOCTURNO".

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-gritó Miroku

-¡Vengan ya!- dijo Sango

Pero nada, ellos seguían metidos en su discusión…

-Shippo, creo que tendrás que ir a decirles- le dijo la exterminadora al pequeño zorrito

-¿Ehh?, ¿Yo? – dijo el kitzune

-Sí,-le dijo el monje- creo que tendrás que utilizar la técnica especial

-¿Qué técnica especial, Miroku?

-Ven aquí

Y seguido de esto, Shippo se trepó en el hombre del monje y éste le puso a decir cosas en el oído mientras que en el rostro de Shippo se dibujaban expresiones de asombro y sorpresa.

-Así que… ¿Debo de hacer todo eso?

-Así es, pequeño Shippo

-Bueno, ¡Debo de ser muy valiente!

Luego, Shippo se encaminó donde estaban InuYasha y Kagome, peleando como niñitos de kínder sobre el tema ambiental

-Ehmm, disculpen

-¿Qué quieres chaparro?-le dijo molesto el hanyou

-¿Qué pasa Shippo?- le dijo dulcemente la chica del futuro

-¡La comida está lista!

-¡Keh! Sólo era eso...

-¡Oye InuYasha!-le respondió Shippo

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si no te das prisa, ¡ME COMERÉ TU PESCADO!

¡Chaaz! Un gran chichón se hizo presente en la cabeza de Shippo, e InuYasha corrió a donde Kagome que ya se encontraba, sentada, disfrutando de su pescado

En cuestión de minutos InuYasha devoró todo lo que pudo, dejándole una miseria a el pobre zorrito

-InuYasha abusivo…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Qué eres un abusivo! ¿No vez que esto en crecimiento?

-¡Y a mí que!, ¡Yo necesito estar más fuerte!

-¡ Y yo necesito crecer!

-Toma y ya no molestes

Y… ¡Chazz! Otro chichón más

-Abajo…

¡Plaaash! InuYasha contra el suelo

-¡Deja de molestar a Shippo! – le gritó Kagome

Después de la agradable cena, todos fueron a dormir, Miroku se recostó en un árbol, Sango en Kirara y Kagome se metió en su bolsa de dormir, seguida por Shippo. E InuYasha se hizo el dormido.

A la media noche, InuYasha abrió los ojos y sacó de la parte de atrás del árbol su "paquete de bolitas de arroz" y se puso a comerlas, comió como medio ciento de bolitas y al cabo de un rato ya tenía sed. Y no se le ocurrió otra idea que rebuscar en la mochila de Kagome, pero no halló "nada" así que, frustrado, fue a preguntarle a la dueña de la mochila amarilla.

-¡Oye Kagome!

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame dormir! – le respondió media somnolienta

-¿Tienes agua?

-¿Agua?

-Sí, ¡Agua!- le dijo, y sacando la lengua como cuando come salsa picante- ¡Tengo mucha sed!

-Está en el bolsillo delantero de la mochila ¡Buenas noches InuYasha!

Seguido de esto Kagome se dio media vuelta, echada como estaba, se acurrucó más y se quedó profundamente dormida, en los brazos de Morfeo, claro, que si hubiera dicho esa expresión el hanyou no le hubiese dejado dormir…

-Así que en la parte de adelante, ¿Eh?

Y nuestro hanyou se puso a revisar todo el bolsillo de delante de la mochilota, encontrando, un frasco transparente con un líquido muy parecido al agua, pero tenía otro olor… un muy diferente olor, pero como estaba de sed, no le importó, abrió el frasco y tragó toda el "agua" que pudo, terminando casi, todo el contenido del frasco. Vaya mareo que le había dado, así que empezó a caminar medio al estilo "zombie" y se recostó en el árbol donde estaba antes

-¡Hip!- se oyó- ¡Esta…vez…yo….!

Y no hubo más tiempo, se quedó dormido y soltó el frasco a un costado.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se levantó, dando un estirón

-¡Ahhh! Qué lindo día – y dirigió su mirada al hanyou- ¿Qué? ¿InuYasha ha dormido? Qué raro…

Entonces salió de la bolsa de dormir y se fue a ver al hanyou que tenía una sonrisota en la cara y dormía como condenado (N/A: Yo me duermo así! XD, no hay nada que me levante -_-)

-Ehhmm, InuYasha… -dijo, sacudiendo un poco al dormido semi demonio - ¡InuYasha!

Nada, no hubo respuesta alguna, excepto un ronquido, pero el olor que salió de la boca de InuYasha, era un olor medio a ¿licor?

Kagome no aguantó más y zarandeó a Inu con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que la botella de "agua" que había bebido en la madrugada saliera a la luz y ahí fue cuando llegó el problemón… no, no era agua, era una botella de vidrio y decía "JOSÉ CUERVO"

…Emmm, chicos…. ¡Tenemos un problema!

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado!, en el otro veremos a un Inu con alucinaciones :S **

**ACLARACIÓN: "JOSÉ CUERVO" ES UNA MARCA DE TEQUILA :P**

**como sea, ahora (mi parte favorita) A RESPONDER REVIEWS! *_***

**Vane - chan99****: **Ok! A-O-M-E :P sabes que no me puedo resistir a llamarte así cada vez que dices una palabra sílaba por sílaba XD bueno, arigato por leer y dejar tu review! Yo también te quiero mucho! ¿Vez? José Cuervo hizo presencia! :D Atte: Ronaldy Jesús

**RominaZ**** : **Jajajajaj sí! Cuando no XD, Sí, yo también me rio solita, te comprendo, luego nos llaman LOCAS-LOCAS-LOCAS! Gracias por leer! Y gracias por tu review! Oye, vivo en Trujillo! Aquí no hay trenes -_- a las justas hay combis, micros locos y un tráfico terriblemente terrible XD Gracias Fan #1! :D

**Dako: **Ok, "NO LEAS MI FIC BAJO TU LITERA", "NO LEAS MI FIC BAJO TU LITERA", "NO LEAS MI FIC BAJO TU LITERA", "NO LEAS MI FIC BAJO TU LITERA"… bueno, ya te lo hize recordar XD gracias por el review y por leer! Con respecto al fic trágico, pues, a veces se me sale lo trágico .-. verás, lo mío es el humor, pero también escribí una de misterio :P como sea, haré esa historia!, están entregando notas de exámenes y un 14 o 13 será suficiente para que tal inspiración me llegue -_- así que espera el Fic! :3 ¡Bss!

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF****: ***_* Comandante, ¡Seguí el Fanfic, Señor! ¡Continuaré el Fanfic, Señor! ¡Revisaré mis ventanas, Señor! XD bueno, después de creerme soldado :P te daré las infinitas gracias por el review! Y por leer siempre mis historias! Ya te dije, eres la "lectora favorita" porque siempre me paras "apoyando con tus mensajes de ánimo" a que siga escribiendo! :D, Ohh! Sí, disfruté el conejito! :3 gracias! :D vigilaré mis ventanas y saludos a tu hermana! :D

**Erly. Sakimi - Tama. Misaki****: **Enserio! No paraste de reírte! Uuu! Me siento honrada :3, haber de aquí a dos o tres capítulos veremos a un Inu en huelga nacional XD espéralo! :D, Jajajaja ok! Amor y Paz! :D yo a veces también me pongo un poquito hippie :P , gracias por el apoyo, ¿A ti también te pasó?, bueno, debes saber cómo se siente, -_- muchas gracias por todo! :D gracias por el review y por leer mi historia! TK :D y antes que me olvide ¡Saludos a Mateo! ;)

**Bueno, y sin nada más que reportar, ésta chica continuará haciendo sus tareas :P y publicando todos los día que pueda un nuevo capi! (hice un esquema! XD) gracias por el apoyo, los favoritos, las alertas, etc etc, Les quiero con todo mi corazón! Me voy no sin antes recomendar dos cosas:**

**-Si buscan algo de humor en éstos días pueden leer "Como un león" de Edgar Allan Poe es mega gracioso!, digo, ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre estudiar su nariz? XD**

**-En Fanfiction me topé con un Fic que me hizo matarme de la risa XD se llama "El té de las 5" escrito por ****Notupdatedanymore****, es parodia y puro humor, algo exagerado XD pero es humor, me gusta la forma de escribir de la autora, si no les gusta NO ME TILDEN DE LOCA OK? Ò.Ó aunque lo estoy, un poquito XD**

**Bueno ahora sí, me despido! Gracias por todo, hasta otra oportunidad! **

**La autora que les quiere a chorros:**

***´¨)**

**.•´.•*´¨).•*¨)**

** (.•´ (.•`Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

_~Larga Vida a Mis Enemigos Para Que Puedan Ver Mi Gloria! XD_


	4. Rameen! Te Amo?

:O volví! Vaya milagro XD, después de un laaargo tiempo sin escribir, la inspiración me lleguó! Revisé mi esquema de la historia y ya tengo novedades en el Fic *_* estoy feliz! Saben por qué? Hoy fue el "Día Feliz" en mi cole: verán, vas al colegio pero no hay clases, en vez de eso las profesoras organizan juegos y nos paseamos por todo el colegio buscando donde divertirnos, si ganas en algún juego, te dan un ticket y reclamas tu premio, hubo Tómbola, "Para Pescar", "El tablero goleador", "Mi amigo Jesús", Disco Ama Teens, Mundo y Ula Ula, Saltar la cuerda, "La cárcel" Y Cine! *_* vaya que nos divertimos XD y después de ésta pequeña reseña de mi vida -_- vamos con los argumentos del Capi de Hoy:

A ver… en el capi de hoy les espera un Inu-Borrachito, (¡Échenle la culpa a José Cuervo!), y sí, habrá un poquito de romance…y mejor lean XD. Aquí les dejo el Capítulo número 4! :D disfrútenlo! ;)

Palabras: 848! TT_TT lo siento! _

* * *

_**Disclaimer!***_

_**InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_***_

_**El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora.**_

_**José Cuervo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores :D no sé el motivo de ese nombre...Por qué será? o.O**_

* * *

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Qué ocurrió? – se incorporó el monje, que estaba con unas ojeras que daban miedo, miedo en verdad

-¿Pasa algo malo Kagome?- cuestionó la exterminadora, que despertándose de su sueño, fue a auxiliar a su amiga

-¡Kagomeee!- Y claro está, Shippo también estaba preocupado

-Emmm, no, ¡no pasa nada conmigo chicos!- dijo la "aludida" que estaba haciendo la típica mueca con sus manos de "no pasó absolutamente nada"

-Entonces…-dijo Shippo- ¡No me digas que de nuevo es el tonto de InuYasha!

-Así es…

-¿Qué pasó ahora con él?-dijo Sango

-¡Sólo mírenlo!-dijo Kagome señalando al ya mencionado hanyou, que estaba tumbado en el mismo árbol, con el mismo olor a licor, y con la misma aura de "estoy ido, estoy en otro planeta"

Todos voltearon sus rostros a mirar al borracho híbrido, mientras que éste decía un monólogo, que, nadie en su sano juicio lo diría:

-Ram…en…Eressh…el único amoooor de mi vid….a Porque ioooo ioooo no, no puedooo, Te amoo Ram…enmnm. –¡cataplúfete!, InuYasha se desplomó, con lo poco que había conseguido ponerse de rodillas, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y siguió hablando- Ramen…sniiff…PORQUE PORQUE NO PUEDES ESTAR CONMIGOO Soloo, solo…acabas en mi estóoomagoo, yo, yo, no podría olvidarme jamaasshh, de tu delicioso sabor a….a…a… a SOPAAA! Pero, Ramen…Todas estas veces…COMIÉNDOTE… no he tenido mejor cocinera que…que…que KAGOME! Y shii no fuera por ella nunca te hubieseee conocido, TE AMOOO MI RAMEEN, - y en ese preciso momento, nuestro hanyou buscó en el suelo algo, con desesperación, al parecer lo encontró, y era… ¡LA BOTELLA DE JOSÉ CUERVO! La tomó, y quiso beber, pero no pudo, se había terminado todo. – ¡¿¡Por qué! Por…quee eshta desgracia me pasa sólo a a aaa miiiiii – y empezó a llorar.

A la distancia, y bien escondidos, claro, Miroku se carcajeaba, podría jurar que si su Kazanna se abriese en ese momento moriría siendo el ser con la más grande sonrisa en el mundo, Sango por su parte no paraba de darle golpecitos al Hiraikotsu, en un estado, de literal "estoy muerta de risa", Y Shippo…Estaba en las mismas, tumbado en el suelo, riéndose mientras daba vueltitas, Kirara estaba en las mismas, y ya no podía contenerse de la risa, Sólo Kagome, estaba algo seria, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que no debía reírse, algo…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que el hanyou se llevó la "desilusión de su vida" al ver que no era correspondido por…El Ramen, estaba aún dormido, tumbado bajo el mismo árbol, , con el mismo olor a licor, y con la misma aura de "estoy ido, estoy en otro planeta" (N/A: Si, lo sé ya lo escribí antes XD) cosa que los demás aprovecharon para hacer un "pequeño picnic", extendieron un mantel, y se dispusieron a comer, Shippo "asaltó a InuYasha" y aprovechando el fatídico estado en el que se encontraba, le robó las pocas bolitas de arroz que le quedaban:

-"Si no se los dará a Koga, me los comeré yo" –pensaba el kitzune mientras las comía con avidez

Kagome, por su parte, fue a donde se encontraba InuYasha, y se sentó a su lado, a pesar de tener un olor que marea a cualquiera, trató de soportarlo y empezó a mirarlo fijamente, dormía con una expresión de tranquilidad, como la que tenía en el rostro cuando le vió por primera vez, allá, hace 500 años de distancia de su época, en el árbol sagrado, quien diría que se enamoraría de aquel molestoso, un hanyou que al principio le detestaba y que ahora era todo lo contrario. No sabía por qué, pero justo en ese momento, se le vino la imagen de Kikyo, a lo lejos, en su recuerdo, ese día en la que la vió besando a InuYasha, sintió dolor y una gran tristeza, sabía que aun el hanyou la seguía queriendo, eso le quedó claro, pero…estaría feliz al verlo feliz, tan solo permaneciendo a su lado, con eso bastaría…

Kagome estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto hanyou levantó y comenzó a mirarla

-Kagome…

-¡InuYasha!-dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos-Ya…ya despertaste, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sólo, sólo estoy algo mareado.

La chica del futuro sonrió y se dispuso a levantarse para volver con los demás, cuando InuYasha la tomó por la mano obligando a que se quede

-Puedes… ¿quedarte un poco más?

Entonces a ella se le subieron los nervios y estaba sonrojada, pero accediendo a la petición del hanyou permaneció a su lado, en silencio.

Pero como es de esperarse de los borrachos, tienen su momento de lucidez, para después volver a ser los mismos de antes, así que, despedazando toda esa atmósfera romántica que se había formado InuYasha tomó de la mano a Kagome, provocando que un nuevo tono rojo ocupara sus mejillas.

-InuYasha, yo…

-zzZZzzzZZZzz Chhhuuuuu shiuuuu Gchuuuu Hiuuuuuuu

-¿INUYASHA?

Sí, así como lo leen amigos míos, InuYasha estaba roncando, pero fue ahí donde empexó todo el problema.

Él es un Hanyou

Tiene los sentidos más desarrollados

Los efectos del alcohol no son la excepción

…Y estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones…

* * *

**O_O sí, así como lo oyen, el próximo capítulo de este Fanfic será loco, traumático para InuYasha, Chistoso para nosotr s XD así que no se lo pierdan! Gracias a todo el mundo por leer! *_* y por los favoritos y alertas I Love You! :3 y sin más que decir vamos a mi parte favorita: RESPONDER REVIEWS :D**

**Early . Sakimi - Tama . Misaki :** Jajajajaja pobre Mateo! No pudo recibir mis saludos ni los de su tocayo bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi! Y hablando de Apolo 12 esa película es una de mis favoritas! *_* jajajjaa ya me acordé de Hiuston XD la volveré a ver -_- ;) gracias por todo! Te quiero :3

**Vane-chan99: **Jajajajjaja pues aquí está el Capi! *_* oye, las explicaciones para más adelante, hay que respetar la trama -_- (y mi esquemita de la historia XD) Y chiii yo también exijo tomarlo cuando sea mayor de edad, mi querida A-O-M-E XD jajajaj nos vemos mañana en el cole ;)

**Dako: **Jajajjajaja O_O tienes un José Cuervo! Jajajajaj vaya XD y no! No pienses cosas insanas! _ cuídate de la hemorragia nasal :P jamás sería capaz! Bueno, talvés… pero en este Fic NO! -_- gracias por el review y por seguir mi historia :D

**RominaZ :** Fan #1! Te extrañé! *_* en serio! :3 gracias por los reviews! Y sí SALVEMOS EL PLANETA :D, esque la sed es mucha, una vez me pasó, hice una larga caminata justo el día de cambio de banda del presidente y me perdí el discurso a la nación TT_TT estaba en la sierra XD y ni bien llegué a la casa me tomé 2 jugos de granadilla bien helados…acabé con gripe jajajajaja pues siii! Tiene algo de romance :D espero que te haya gustado ^^ Sayonaraa :D

**Anel Monroy **: Kyaaaa gracias, muchas gracias de verdad :D jamás pensé que tendría fans XD bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, ya le dije lo mismo a Vane-nee-chan, más después lo sabrán…(secreto de autora, ok no ._.) enserio! Lo rebelaré de aquí a unos capis más XD cuidate tu también Chavala!* :D ahí nos vemos en otro capi ;)

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF:** Ohhh General, no salió la misión .-. no pude leerla la siento _ pero aquí me tienes reportándome como buena soldado con otro capi más! :D saludos a tu hermana! :3 cuídate ;)

**aky9110 :** Ahí lo tienes, InuYasha Loves Ramen XD espero que te hayas reido a carcajadas XD (no me hago responsable de nada -_-) jajjaja cuidate ;)

**Chris-san100 **: Jajajja gracias, no te preocupes, no importa que hayas empezado a leer tarde ;) que bueno que te gustó la historia :D aquí tienes la respuesta a tu duda :D adiós!

**Bueno, Y esos son todos, espero que se hayan divertido y ahí nos leemos, cuídense! Un abrazote y un besote desde Perú!**

**Sin nada más que reportar Clarii Is Out! Peace ;)**

***´¨)**

**.•´.•*´¨).•*¨)**

**(.•´ (.•`Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

_~Larga Vida a Mis Enemigos Para Que Puedan Ver Mi Gloria! XD_


	5. InuAlucinaciones Parte I

**Hey!* Como estuvieron lectoras! :D (No sé si habrá lectores -_-) Yo feliz! Comiendo mandarina :P Mañana será la verbena de mi cole y pues la inspiración llegó a mí como un rayo de luz entre la sombras de la noche… Creo que Vane me está contagiando su talento al escribir poemas .-. bueno, el punto es que esta historia tiene un capi más!* Fuck Yeah! Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a toda esa gente que me sigue leyendo a pesar del tiempo! Sí, Tú que estás leyendo esto! Eres la persona que le da felicidad a esta joven y chata autora por el sólo hecho de leer este Fanfic :D**

**Sin nada más que decir vamos con el Capi de Hoy ;)**

**Palabras: 1005! :D**

* * *

_**Disclaimer!***_

_**InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_***_

_**El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora.**_

_**José Cuervo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores :D no sé el motivo de ese nombre...Por qué será? o.O**_

* * *

Sí, nuestro gran Hanyou estaba empezando a ser sumergido por su propia mente embriagada a los efectos del alcohol, que resurgieron quien sabe cómo, cual ave fénix de entre las cenizas, pero bueno, el caso es que InuYasha estaba sumergido en lo que parece ser un fondo sin fin, con colores rosa y naranja, al parecer todo en forma de espiral lo cual estaba comenzando a marearlo más de lo que ya estaba… De repente, vio como su propia mente le jugaba una broma, formando de entre todo ese tumulto de colores que le hacían perder la cabeza se formaba un cuerpo, le parecía conocido…sí, definitivamente le era muy familiar… ¿Quién podría ser?

-Muuuuuuuuu…

-¿Pero qué…?

-Muuuuuuuuu…

- ¿Quién es? –dijo nuestro hanyou en sueños, sacando imaginariamente, a la Tessaiga

-Muuuuuuuuu…

-Pero si es… La…La… ¡LA VACA DEL VIEJO TOTOSAI! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Muuuuuuuuu…

Entonces, en medio de su ilusión InuYasha se levantó y se acercó a la vaca, guardando a Tessaiga y adoptando una pose muy común en él: "qué demonios pasa aquí"

-Oye, ¿Qué haces en éste lugar? No me digas que el viejo Totosai te mandó llamarme, si es así ni pienses que desgastaré mi valioso tiempo en ir a verle – dijo, cruzando los brazos

La respuesta del ya mencionado animal fue la de siempre:

-Muuuuuuuuu…

De pronto, y frente a las narices de InuYasha, el robusto animal se paraba en dos patas, como él, con la espalda firme y adoptando la forma de un humano, comenzó a caminar, con una pata en la "cintura" y otra pata al estilo "Aggg…Que Horrible", pero lo que verdaderamente dejó atónito a InuYasha, fue que pasó algo que no se lo esperaba:

El fondo comenzó a cambiar de color y de forma, y ya no se encontraban en un "espiral" si no que…¡EN UN CAMPO! ¡Por Kami-Sama! ¡El mismo paisaje en donde conoció por primera vez a aquella vaca mientras tomaba un receso con sus compañeros de viaje. Y de repente…el animal comenzó a hablar…con un tono, raro…medio "Susaku de las Flores" (N/A: Véase capítulo 138 del anime)

-InuYasha… ¿Eres tú verdad?

- Emmm…Sí, Soy Yo –dijo él con una gotita estilo anime cayéndole por la sien

-Y…oí por ahí que tienes un grave problema con un joven lobo

-¿QUÉ? ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con el tonto de Koga que…!

-…que te trata como una bestia de carga –completó la frase, entrecerrando lo ojos-Porque cada que llega a ver a Kagome, acaba encima de ti.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

De pronto la vaca-humano comenzó a acercársele (en dos patas) llevando una de ellas hacia InuYasha, rodeándole el hombro como si fueran compadres

-Escúchame, joven amigo, que por tu pelo no pareces nada joven y necesitas un tinte…Emmm ¿En qué estaba? ¡Oh! No tienes por qué negarme nada, aquí entre Nos. Sabemos que te gusta mucho esa jovencita Kagome, y te sientes celoso de Koga cuando se acerca a ella y al momento de interponerte, acabas sirviéndole de alfombra.

InuYasha estaba furioso, había perdido los estribos y tenía un sonrojo intenso, con el color de piel casi parecido a lo rojo de su haori.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¿QUIERES? ¡NI QUE TE CONOCIERA TODA LA VIDA! ¡TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE HABLAR SOBRE LO QUE SIENTO! ¡NI SIQUIERA CONOCES QUIÉN SOY DE VERDAD! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ Y NO MOLESTES!

Y de un patadón lanzó a la "pobre vaca" que se perdió en el horizonte cual equipo Rocket de Pokemon, dejando una estrellita a su paso diciendo: "TIENEN RAZÓN AL DECIR QUE ERES UNA BESTIA DE CARGAAAAaaaaaa…! *Plash*

Eso fue el colmo de los colmos para él, ¿quién se creía que era esa vaca para hablar con él como si lo conociese de toda la vida?, estaba aún craneando en la última frase que dijo la vaca cuando el escenario volvió a cambiar, sintió como si algo le diera vueltas, y de repente estaba de cabeza, desconcertado volteó hacia todos lados con la mano a punto de sacar a Colmillo, viendo como todo volvía a cambiar de color de nuevo para encontrarse en un fondo sin ninguna forma color verde… y otra sombra se formó y otra figura emanó, y no podía creer quién era…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Mientras tanto, en la vida real y lejísimos de la loca mente de nuestro hanyou favorito, las repercusiones de sus movimientos de entre sus disparatadas ilusiones también hacían efecto.

-¿Inu…Yasha? – dijo sorprendida Kagome, mientras le zarandeaba - ¡InuYasha!

De pronto el hanyou empezó a moverse medio ido de un lado a otro, sacando a Tessaiga diciendo algo que era inentendible hasta para el más minucioso oído (N/A: ¿Cómo los de la autora *_*? Ok no ._.)

Kagome veía la escena sin entender nada de lo que ocurría, ¡INUYASHA PARECIA UNA MARIONETA SIENDO MAL MANIPULADA! Se movía de un lado a otro, parecía que se iba a tropezar, empuñaba a Tessaiga, la volvía a guardar, y la volvía a sacar, y de nuevo a guardar y seguía en ese mismo plan…!

Hasta que de repente el mareado híbrido dijo:

-¡TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE HABLAR SOBRE LO QUE SIENTO!...…! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ Y NO MOLESTES!

Y dio el mismo patadón en la vida real, provocando una fuerte lesión en la pierna derecha de Kagome, quién cayó al suelo, ella no se pudo contener más y gritó:

-¡ABAJO!

E InuYasha, medio zombie, se cayó.

-InuYasha no baka… (InuYasha eres un tonto)-decía, mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida, intentando calmarse, se paró como pudo, y cojeando se fue hacia los demás, quienes miraban atónitos la escena, sin poder creer lo que el hanyou había hecho hace unos momentos.

Al ver a Kagome con la pierna mal, y aparentemente dislocada de tan duro golpe que recibió, se enfureció y decidido, y sin escuchar a los demás, Shippo se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el tonto de "su amigo "InuYasha, SERÍA ÉL QUIEN VUELVA A PONER EN SUS CASILLAS AL MAREADO HANYOU…o al menos eso intentaría…

TONTOS EFECTOS SOBRENATURALES DEL ALCOHOL

* * *

**Y se acabó el Capítulo de Hoy TT_TT bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron mi sueldito de autora, ya saben! Sus reviews son importantes y motivan a seguir escribiendo! :D y ahora toca responderlos ;)**

**Lorena: **Holaa! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :D cierto, creo que se me fue la pizca de humor que pensaba ponerle XD también te mando un abrazote cuídate! ;)

**Anel Monroy**: O_O con tal que no te hayas roto ningún hueso por mi causa, todo estará bien XD me siento honrada *_* te gustó el capítulo :D de verdad infinitas gracias por tu review ;) un abrazo! Cuídate tu también Chavala!*

**Vane-chan99**** : **Jajajajjajaja enserio te hize reir? O.O que estarás pensando, si Liu-nee-chan (Justiniana) te ve así, apuesto que te mandaría un cartucherazo como hoy en el cole :P / jajajajja nooo recuerda! Las tiendas han acatado el plan de gobierno "Súmate +18" prohibiendo la venta de licor a menores de edad ;) esperate aún A-O-M-E! XD

**Chris-san100**** : **No lo puedo creer! De verdad tuvo el efecto que quería! Que bueno que te sacó una carcajada XD siii, si me había dado cuenta querida compatriota! :D un gusto poder saludarte! Saludos Trujillanos ;)

**aky9110**** :**Jajajjaja creo que todas estamos como Sango .-. pobre mesa XD la pata de mi silla se rompió ayer ._. jajajaj que bueno que te haya gustado el capi ;)

**Y sin nada más que agregar ésta autora se despide hasta otra actualización…prepárense a conocer quién será el próximo en las Inu-Alucinaciones (Inu-Alucinaciones…No suena mal! XD)**

**Hasta otra ;)**

***´¨)**

**.•´.•*´¨).•*¨)**

**(.•´ (.•`Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

_~Larga Vida a Mis Enemigos Para Que Puedan Ver Mi Gloria! XD_


	6. InuAlucinaciones Parte II

**Konnichiwa! Adivinen qué? :D hoy es el cumpleaños de Vane! Chiiii Feliz Cumple por enésima vez Vane-nee-chan (Vane-chan99) Eres una gran amiga :3 GUARDAME TORTA! Ò.Ó… jejeje volviendo al tema central XD este capítulo es algo loco… enserio! A que no saben quién sigue en las alucinaciones del pobre Inu (Su culpa por ser un hanyou!) jajaja bueno, mientras me aprovecho que está alcoholizado en mi fanfic, les haré sacar unas cuantas carcajadas XD gracias a todos por leer INFINITAS GRACIAS *_* el Fic ha llegado a 745 leídas y tiene más reviews que el anterior que escribí :3 gracias que verdad ;) bueno, y aquí sin más preámbulos les dejo con el Capi de Hoy :D **

**Palabras: 1224! Salió largo O_O**

* * *

_**Disclaimer!***_

_**InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_***_

_**El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora.**_

_**José Cuervo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores :D no sé el motivo de ese nombre...Por qué será? o.O**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mente de InuYasha…

Nuestro hanyou estaba padeciendo una crisis alcohólica y de las peores, definitivamente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿Por qué tuvo que comerse tantas bolitas de arroz sabiendo que después le daría sed? ¡Ahhh Claro! ¡NO QUERÍA COMPARTIR "SU" COMIDA CON NADIE MÁS! Y tuvo que atragantarse con tanto arroz para acabar como está ahora, perdido en su propia galaxia, la cual estaba constantemente cambiando de forma, mientras la misteriosa figura emanaba de entre todo el fondo, éste cambiaba de color, y de ser verde pasó a tener un tono medio amarillo y la forma de un animal cuadrúpedo empezó a aparecer… ¿Quién sería ésta vez?

-Miau

- ¿Pero qué?

-Miau

- ¡KIRARA! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Sí, así como lo leen, InuYasha estaba en otra de sus alucinaciones, ésta vez con Kirara, no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, ni siquiera se esperó la locura anterior de la vaca del anciano Totosai que le "intentaba" explicar que todo el mundo lo trataba como una alfombra voladora, ahora no sabía qué era lo que se traía "entre patas" la gatita de Sango, que ahora estaba transformada en pantera.

-…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no me vas a hablar?

-…

Al parecer…ella no tenía el "don del habla" pero, tenía una forma peculiar de comunicarse…

Para la sorpresa repentina del hanyou el fondo volvió a cambiar, y sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, y tenía un gran dolor en el cuello, piernas y espalda. Aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriéndole en el mundo real, allá, lejos de su alocada y alcoholizada mente de ahora. En estos momentos, él y Kirara se encontraban en un paisaje de entre el bosque del Sengoku, Su bosque, o como le habían bautizado: "El bosque del temible InuYasha" (N/A: Véase los primeros capis del anime ;D) entonces, la pantera, se acurrucó en el árbol más cercano, y reclinándose en éste, logró mantener la estabilidad y parecía que estaba recostada como una persona normal, vaya mente "sociable" de InuYasha, siempre queriendo que todo el mundo fuera humano…

-¡Keh! ¿Tú también vienes a reprocharme sobre lo que siento? ¡Pues para tu información…!

De repente, Kirara estiró una pata y de su espalda sacó un cartel, estilo coyote (N/A: Correcaminos! Bip Bip! XD) que decía:

-CALLATE, NI SIQUIERA PUEDO HABLAR

-¿¡Eehh!

InuYasha estaba sorprendido, ¿DE DONDE HABÍA LOGRADO SACAR ESE CARTELITO? Le dio igual y siguió hablando

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?

-VENGO A DECIRTE QUE KOGA TIENE RAZÓN DE USARTE COMO UNA BESTIA DE CARGA

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?

-ENTIENDE INUYASHA – volteó el cartel – SIEMPRE TIENES QUE HACER EL PAPEL DE MULA.

-¡Ahhh Claro! ¿Vienes a decirme eso solo porque Sango siempre se monta encima de ti?

-NO ES ESO, SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD

-¡Keh! A mí no me importa

-PERO TE IMPORTARÁ

De pronto, sin saber de dónde, de la boca de Kirara salió fuego y rodeó el lugar con humo, transportándolos, en medio de la niebla repentina, hacia otro sitio…

-¿Y ahora dónde estamos?

-EN DÓNDE ESTABAS HACE UN DÍA ATRÁS

De pronto él se vio a sí mismo, viendo como Kagome hablaba con un niñito y su abuelo, de repente vio como ella se volteaba a su yo de aquella visión mientras le decía:

_- Bueno, entonces vámonos, pero hay que llevar a ellos también_

Y ahí mismo se dio cuenta que se puso en cuclillas como si de un mini-pony se tratara, para alzar a el nieto y el abuelo, quienes gustosamente subieron a su "lomo"

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? – Volteó el cartel – ACTUAS IGUAL QUE UNA BESTIA DE CARGA

InuYasha se fijó más en la figura y se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, parecía un caballo con dos pasajeros en su encima, entonces reaccionó

-Todo este tiempo… he sido como una mula para todos

-Y NO SOLO ESO

De pronto el mismo efecto ocurrió y la escena cambió, esta vez parecía que estaban en un cine. Y las imágenes de la pantalla eran como una presentación de fotos en Power Point que mientras Kirara "hablaba" se iban cambiando

-MIRA ESTA POR EJEMPLO

Y él la miró, era él en la misma situación, cargando a un aldeano

-Y ESTA OTRA

Cargando a Sango

-Y ESTA OTRA

Cargando a Koga

-Y ESTA

Cargando a un niño

-Y…ESTA

Y ahí estaba él, cargando a Kagome, no se lo creía, tal ves…ella también lo consideraba solo una bestia de carga… y bajando la cabeza, ocultando su mirada entre su flequillo, parecía estar melancólico

-NO TE PREOCUPES, ELLA NO PIENSA NADA DE ESO

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que estoy sintiendo?

-ASÍ QUE ERA CIERTO…

-¡NO, NO ERA NADA DE ESO! – y otra vez estaba rojo

-CLARO QUE SÍ, PERO SI ESTO TE CONSUELA, DATE CUENTA QUE ELLA TIENE UNA EXPRESIÓN DIFERENTE

Y mostrando este último cartel, Kirara se transformó en gata, y maulló por última vez, antes de desaparecer, dejando al pobre hanyou solo en aquella especie de cine, tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras seguía mirando el rostro de tranquilidad y paz de Kagome, cuando él la alzaba. Y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Volviendo a la tranquilidad de afuera de la, ahora demacrada mente del hanyou, Shippo estaba, furioso, más que furioso, con las patitas separadas, en su posición habitual de ataque.

-Ahora sí no te librarás InuYasha… ¡Pagarás caro lo que le hiciste a Kagome! Truco mágico: ¡TROMPO GIGANTE!

Y plashh el trompito de convirtió en un trompazo y golpeó a el zombie de InuYasha en la espalda

-¡A VER QUE TE PARECEN MIS HONGOS CHILLONES!

Y pluumm, los hongos cayeron dándole leves golpes en la cabeza al hanyou

-Ahora… ¡FUEGO MÁGICO!

Y el fuego fue a parar en las piernas del hanyou, provocando en él un dolor que se expresó en un gruñido (N/A: Ahora saben por qué él sentía dolor eh? XD)

Shippo estaba emocionado, InuYasha no hacía nada por defenderse ¡Absolutamente nada! Aprovechando la situación siguió atacando:

-Y ahora… ¡PETARDOS!

Y provocando humo alrededor de InuYasha, parecía aturdirlo

-¡PERFECTO! Dijo entre risas y siguió con sus "ataques"

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo veía a la distancia como es que Shippo le "daba su merecido" a InuYasha, que, seguía pareciendo un títere mal manejado, yéndose de aquí para allá como si fuese a caer en cualquier momento. Sango estaba vendando la pierna de su amiga y Miroku estaba "evaluando" la pelea.

Luego de un rato, Shippo parecía algo cansado, por lo que decidió usar la última técnica que tenía reservada

-Y para que aprendas… ¡MORDIDA PESCUEZUDA!

Y Shippo se le fue encima, de repente el hanyou pareció reaccionar y empezó a repartir golpes y para la mala suerte del Kitzune, acertó una y le mandó a volar.

-¡INUYASHA ABUSIVOOOOOOOOOO00oooooooooo…!

Y se perdió entre los bosques

-¡Kirara!- dijo Sango

La gatita entendió, se transformó en Pantera y volando se fue al rescate del kitzune, llegó a tiempo, menos mal, de haber tardado un poco más él hubiese caído entre las espinas de un horrible campo, vaya que tuvo suerte.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, Kagome miraba todo, y veía como InuYasha se tranquilizaba, parecía triste, y luego vio como sonreía y sintió angustia… en el corazón.

* * *

**TT_TT no se valeeee estuve escribiendo escuchando esa canción que dice "Así que corre, corre, corre corazón…" ECHÉNLE LA CULPA A LA RADIO DE QUE ME HAYA SALIDO ALGO TRISTE! :( bueno, sin más responderé reviews! :D**

**Vane-chan99** : Hey Neee! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! *_* jajajaj espero me perdones, por haber anunciado a todo el colegio a través de la Hna. Betza por el micro sobre tu cumple XD espero que la sigas pasando chévere! Ya nos veremos más tardecito en la verbena! :3 Cuídate ;)

**Luna**: Ola! Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review :3 que bueno que te gustó la historia, jajaja y sí reírse es bueno ;) un abrazo :D

**Anel Monroy****:** Jajajjaja cuidado con el vocabulario! Jajajaja que bueno! No provoqué ninguna fractura :3 jajajaj espero que te haya gustado este capi ;) un abrazote y un besote! Cuídate! (^_^)/

**CaMi-insuol**** : **Jajajjaja si pues pobre Inu ._. jajaja bueno aquí tienes la continuación! Muchas gracias por leer ;) y por dejar tu review :D

**Y ahora, sin más que decir, esta chata autora se va seguir haciendo la tarea jajajjaa Cuidense! Sayonara ;)**

***´¨)**

**.•´.•*´¨).•*¨)**

**(.•´ (.•`Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

_~Larga Vida a Mis Enemigos Para Que Puedan Ver Mi Gloria! XD_


	7. InuAlucinaciones Parte III

**Uaaaaa! ¿Qué tal mis queridas lectoras? :D (Y lectores…si es que hay xD) sii, lo sé, me desaparecí por una larga temporada es que me estuve esforzando en el colegio jejeje y al final, logré salir bien en mis calificaciones :) y por eso dejé abandonada a mi fic TT_TT pero no volverá a pasar, se los aseguro y como ahora estoy de vacaciones, estoy dispuesta a terminar el Fic de una buena vez, y a no dejarles con la intriga :3 pues sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron leyendo, los que dejaron sus reviews y los que me mandaron PM :3 Los quiero un montón! :D y ahora sí les dejo con el último capi de la serie de alucinaciones de nuestro hanyou favorito :D espero que les agrade (ahora apagué la radio -_-) y pues disfrútenlo y a leer! *-***

**Palabras: 2, 261 O_O creo que me excedí un poquitín jejeje **

* * *

**_Disclaimer!*_**

**_InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_*_**

**_El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora._**

**_José Cuervo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores :D no sé el motivo de ese nombre...Por qué será? o.O_**

* * *

Después que Kirara se fuese e InuYasha acabase de repartir golpes por doquier, la alocada mente del hanyou estaba a punto de hacerle ver la última alucinación que tendría ese día, al haber pasado por todo lo anterior y al darse cuenta que Kagome, tal vez si le trataba solo como una bestia de carga, lo primero que sintió fue rabia, pero después de ésta, como siempre, viene la tristeza y la angustia y era eso mismo lo que Inu estaba sintiendo, aturdido y melancólico se sentó en el vacio de su mente y grande fue su asombro al ver que todo el fondo volvía a cambiar, pero no se desesperó ni nada, simplemente dejó que ocurriese, dejó que todo pase y mientras se cubría con la Tessaiga sintió que algo se acercaba, era algo grande pero su olfato no podía percibirlo, ¿por qué? Ahh Claroo estaba dentro de su mente y no podía olfatear a su propio cerebro, vaya conclusión ¿no?

-¿Quién eres?

-…

-¿Qué quieres ahora conmigo?

-…

InuYasha estaba haciendo un interrogatorio al extraño ser que ni veía, porque estaba aún con los ojos debajo del flequillo. Entonces decidió levantar la vista y enfrentar cara a cara con aquel ser desconocido, pero cuando levantó la vista fue como si un rayo de sol le hubiese llegado directamente al rostro y se cubrió con la manga de su traje, al ver que una silueta emergía de entre el paisaje, en el que ahora estaba, (el cuál por cierto era las afueras de un bosque) se preparó y dejándose de cubrirse, agarró a Colmillo, esperando cualquier ataque, pero la figura de entre la sombra le parecía familiar, siguió mirando con detalle y encontró el personaje que no quería ver ahora, era la silueta de… Sesshomaru…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, Shippo estaba acostado al lado de Kagome, recibió un fuerte susto y por ende, se desmayó, aun no recuperaba el conocimiento y Sango estaba cuidando a ambos, a Kagome (que seguía mirando con atención cómo se comportaba el hanyou) y al pequeño kitzune (que aún no abría los ojos)

-Sango –dijo Miroku

-Dígame su excelencia –respondió ella

-Esto ha llegado muy lejos, creo que sólo tendremos que esperar a que él se tranquilice y se le pase la locura

-No lo creo excelencia, si se ha percatado actúa igual que usted cuando está borracho

-Sanguito, no me compares, yo nunca he estado en tal estado, como monje debo de rehusar a cualquier clase de bebida para que no cometa ninguna tontería al momento de exterminar…

Y como siempre, la mano traviesa del monje exigía moverse, y cobrando vida propia, fue directo a ciertos atributos "exterminadorísticos"

-¿A sí? ¡NO ME DIGA!

Y plaassshh nuestro monje terminó con un gran chichón en la cabeza, resignado, se cruzó de piernas y se sentó en la grama.

-No me malinterpretes, yo solo digo que es arriesgado que nos acerquemos, ya ves lo que le pasó a la señorita Kagome, no debemos correr riesgos –sentenció Miroku

-Así que en teoría lo que me trata de decir es que ¿Aparte de ser mañoso es miedoso?- le respondió Sango

-¿QUÉ DICES SANGUITO? YO NO SOY NINGUN MAÑOSO, NI MUCHO MENOS MIEDOSO, ¡y te lo voy a demostrar! Ya verás, yo seré quien… ¡TERMINE CON TODO ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Uhhh, me sorprende lo valiente que es usted excelencia –le dijo la exterminadora con una cara de "no-se-lo-creo"

-¿Por qué toda esta desconfianza conmigo? ¡Yo solo quiero hacer el bien!

-Sí, claro, entonces ¡no pierda tiempo y vaya a enfrentarse con InuYasha de una buena vez!

-De acuerdo, con su permiso, me retiro

Y entonces, Miroku hizo una venia, y se encaminó a su "duelo" con InuYasha, el cual estaba tendido en el árbol, de nuevo.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Mientras tanto, volviendo a la mente de Inu, él estaba que no se lo creía, ¿Ahora su mente le haría platicar con su propio hermano? No, no podía ser posible, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ya que es su mente lo podría derrotar y sería la gran victoria de su "mente-vida", ya se estaba emocionando y con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, se estaba preparando, pero, como siempre las cosas más inesperadas pasan en los momentos menos justos y la figura de Sesshomaru, conforme avanzaba, se iba desfigurando, primero tomó 4 patas, luego dos cabezas, después un lomo largo, siguió con la cola y ya está, InuYasha tenía delante de él a nada más y nada menos que a Ah-un, ¿Qué vida no?

-Hmmm Uhmmm –saludó la bestia de dos cabezas, mirando fijamente a InuYasha de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Van a hablar o tendré que leer?

-Ah y Un se miraron fijamente y luego se rieron, y el hanyou que nunca había visto a una bestia de dos cabezas reírse a carcajadas, mostrar los dientes y mover sus cuellos como un caballo auténtico, se tumbó al suelo de puro susto, ¡Quería que ésta tortura acabase ya! Y de repente Ah y Un se dejaron de reír de un segundo a otro y se pusieron serios y examinaron a InuYasha con la vista, que para estos momentos estaba más que aturdido.

-¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¡Díganlo de una buena vez!

-De acuerdo, hablaremos –dijeron las dos cabezas al mismo tiempo, E InuYasha estaba asustado otra vez.

-¿Quién hablará primero Ah?

-Mejor habla tú Un

-No, mejor tú Ah

-No, pido que seas tú Un

-Vamos, tú tienes el don de la palabra Ah

-Pero tú también puedes articular cualquier sonido Un

-Cómo esa vez en que conocimos al señor Sesshomaru Ah?

-Exactamente, recuerdo que nos privó de hablar de nuevo Un

-¿Y por qué estamos hablando ahora Ah?

-No lo sé, ¿Será porque estamos en la mente de InuYasha Un?

-¡¿ESTAMOS EN LA MENTE DE INUYASHA AH!?

-¿No me digas que recién te das cuenta Un?

-¡Pues que sorpresa Ah!

-¡Es cierto, normalmente no estamos aquí Un!

-¿Y de qué estamos hablando Ah?

-Pues no tengo la más mínima idea Un.

A este paso InuYasha estaba a punto de volverse loco.

-¡CALLENSE YA PARLANCHINES DE PACOTILLA! ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ME MOLESTAN SUS COMENTARIOS?- les gritó InuYasha, señalándolos con el dedo índice.

-A pues... –dijo Ah

-... no era nuestra intención-dijo Un

Ahora sí que estaban aturdiendo al hanyou

-Escúchanos…-dijo Ah

-…InuYasha-dijo Un

-Venimos a… -dijo Ah

-…aclararte las ideas-dijo Un

-¡PERO SI LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO ES VOLVERME LOCO! –volvió a gritar Inu

-¡¿NOSOTROS!? –dijeron las "cabezas parlantes"

-¡SI USTEDES! Y si siguen así tendré que exterminarles, ¡Así que dejen de acabar con la poca paciencia que ya tengo!

-Pero que tipo tan explosivo verdad Ah?

-Tienes toda la razón Un. Escucha InuYasha, trataremos de no acabar con tu paciencia.

-Pero tu mente nos obliga a hablarte de algo que tal vez tu mismo no quieres escuchar en estos momentos –terminó de hablar Un.

-¿Y de qué se trata? –dijo Inu, interesado en la conversación.

Y de pronto las dos cabezas, mirándolo muy fijamente, pronunciaron aquel nombre que volvió completamente rojo a InuYasha:

-De Kagome

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Y QUIENES SON USTEDES PARA QUERER HABLARME DE ELLA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS? – y de un puñetazo, intentó golpear a la bestia de dos cabezas, pero no lo consiguió.

-Pero que violento eres InuYasha –dijo Ah

-Así nunca tendrás el corazón de Kagome- dijo Un

E InuYasha se volvió rojo cual tomate y les agarró del cuello de ambos y les dijo:

-Escúchenme, si solo vienen aquí para molestarme es mejor que vayan ¿entendieron?

-¡Siii, Sii, entendimos pero déjanos! ¡Duele mucho! –Dijeron Ah y Un

-De acuerdo.

Y chocando las dos cabezas, las soltó.

-Muy bien InuYasha – dijo Ah

-Haremos una pequeña dinámica –dijo Un

-¿Dinámica? –pensó el Hanyou

Y entonces recordó, dinámica: aquella palabra que Kagome decía que en su mundo servía para hacer juegos y trabajos en donde todos participaban y se divertía, si claro, ya veríamos en que dinámica metían a Inu este par de locos.

-Sí, mira –dijo Ah

-Observa atentamente la pantalla de enfrente –dijo Un

InuYasha volteó y se dispuso a mirar fijamente la pantalla y ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos Kagome salía de la pantalla como si fuese un holograma. Ella abrió los ojos

-InuYasha…

-Ka…Kagome

-¡Vamos! Pídele que se acerque –le dijo Ah

-Kagome, tú, ¿podrías venir?

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Miroku estaba frente e InuYasha y buscaba de entre su traje, un pergamino cualquiera, que al menos dé la ilusión que está "exorcizando" al hanyou, pero, para su mala suerte, todos estaban cargados de su energía espiritual, y de usarlos en ese momento, InuYasha y él estarían perdidos.

-¿Ya su excelencia? ¡Estoy esperando! –dijo Sango a la distancia

-¡Espera un poco más Sanguito! –le respondió el monje, mientras seguía buscando con una gota de sudor en su sien

-Ten calma Sango, verás que él podrá contra InuYasha- le animó Kagome

-Sí, pero se está demorando mucho, esto me parece sospechoso –respondió Sango

-¿Qué parece delicioso? –dijo Shippo reincorporándose después de un largo rato.

-Sospechoso, Shippo, sospechoso, es que ahora el monje Miroku, quiere darle una lección a InuYasha. –dijo "Kag"

-Pero hasta ahora seguimos esperando- dijo Sango

-Ese Miroku, no puede ser aparte de mañoso, lento –dijo Shippo

-Eso es lo que yo digo –dijo la exterminadora.

-Bueno, pero esperemos que todo salga bien –dijo con una sonrisa la sacerdotisa del futuro.

Mientras eso, InuYasha había comenzado a reaccionar y se paró dejando más nerviosos a Miroku que aún no encontraba ningún dichoso pergamino sin energía espiritual.

-Ka…Kagome. –dijo entre titubeos InuYasha.

*No debo perder tiempo* –pensó Miroku -¡Señorita Kagome, InuYasha la está llamando!

- Es mejor que no vayas Kagome, tu tobillo aún se encuentra lastimado.

-Descuida Sango, yo puedo pararme y caminar –le respondió- ¡Enseguida voy, joven Miroku!

Luego, de unos momentos, Miroku estaba sentado al lado de Sango, Shippo y Kirara quienes miraban la escena, sólo les faltaba canchita.

-¿Sí, InuYasha? –le dijo Kagome, enfrente de él, manteniéndose de pie.

-Kagome, tú, ¿podrías venir?

-Pero, si ya estoy aquí –dijo- *entiendo, me acercaré más*

En esos momentos, InuYasha estaba perdido en su mente, sólo podía ver a Kagome y las voces de Ah y Un resonaban en su cabeza, claro, aún no abría los ojos, pero ya podía mantenerse perfectamente de pie.

-Ahora, dile que lo sientes por haberla lastimado en los tobillos –sentenció Un.

-¿YO ME ATREVÍ A LASTIMARTE EN LOS TOBIILOS KAGOME? –gritó horrorizado InuYasha.

-Sí, pero ahora no me duele, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí –dijo algo bajo la chica del futuro.

-Yo, lo siento.

-¿Eehh?

-No quería lastimarte, perdón.

-Ahora abrázale y dile lo que sientes – Le susurró Ah

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerles caso a ustedes? –dijo por lo bajo el hanyou

-¡Porque esto es una dinámica! –dijeron las dos cabezas.

Resignado, InuYasha se acercó a lo que él creía que era el supuesto "holograma" de Kagome, lo que no sabía era que ella estaba ahí de verdad.

-Kagome, discúlpame, nunca te volveré a lastimar.

-Pero si ya pediste disculpas InuYasha y yo las he aceptado.

Y ahí fue él la abrazó, y ella quedó sorprendida entre sus brazos, primero con un rostro de sorpresa y luego de cariño.

-¿De verdad Kagome? ¿No estás enojada conmigo?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Después de todo, no guardo ningún resentimiento hacia ti.

Y acomodándola más entre sus brazos hizo más fuerte el abrazo y ninguna otra palabra se escuchó. Ahí estaban los dos, disfrutando de un lindo y romántico momento

-Pues nuestro trabajo está hecho, Vámonos Ah

-Sí, vayámonos Un.

Y así, la bestia de dos cabezas desapareció, pero InuYasha no abría aún los ojos, pero seguía abrazando a Kagome, como nunca lo había hecho y ella se sentía protegida y a salvo en sus brazos

PERO COMO SIEMPRE UN TONTO TIENE QUE ARRUINAR LA ESCENA ROMÁNTICA ¿NO?

-Kagome

-Dime

-Sólo te diré una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?

-YO JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A SER TU BESTIA DE CARGA ¿ENTENDISTE?

Y para su mala suerte InuYasha abrió los ojos, liberándose de una vez por todas de la resaca, y ahí la vio, era Kagome, de verdad la estaba abrazando, era cierto y se asustó.

-YO JAMÁS TE HE CONSIDERADO UNA BESTIA DE CARGA ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ¡CÓMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR ESO! Y yo que creí que esta vez no nos pelearíamos, veo que no es así. – dijo volteando el rostro.

Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, tratando de remendar el error cometido, el hanyou ya mencionado la agarró de los hombros y le dijo:

-Sólo te estoy diciendo que no pienso llevar a nadie más encima de mi espalda ¡SÓLO DIGO ESO NO ME MALINTERPRETES!

-¿A sí? ¡Pues en primera nadie te pidió que me llevaras encima de ti!

-¿Enserio? Pues la próxima vez que vayamos caminando y nos encontremos a Koga, pídele que él te lleve en su encima.

Mal nombre. Mala oración. Mal momento. Abajo seguro.

-InuYasha… ¡Eres un tonto!- y tomando aire- ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Resultado: InuYasha estampado en el suelo, una vez más por su propia culpa

A la distancia el resto del grupo presenciaba todo mientras tomaban té, que Sango había preparado hace unos instantes, todo era más fácil con el Termos de Kagome.

-Verdaderamente InuYasha es un tonto –dijo Shippo

-Con él no hay remedio-dijo Sango

-Pues, en esta ocasión, actúo como un verdadero tonto –dijo Miroku

Y todos asintiendo, tomaron un sorbo de té.

Después de todo, InuYasha estaba alucinando, ¿No?

* * *

**Y ahí lo tienen! xD espero que ya me perdonen por no actualizar en tanto tiempo :) y que este capi les sirva de recompensa jejejej , pues muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Ahora sí, a responder Reviews! *_***

**Vane - chan99:** Jejejej Nee, pues la pasamos muy bien ese día en la verbena verdad? xD pues, espero que te haya gustado este Capi :3 que sigas pasando unas chéveres vacaciones y que no te caigas de la bici tan seguido! Por Kami-Sama! Aunque espero que te pongan pronto el yeso xD Hasta lueguito :) (o.O que coincidencia)

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF : **OOoo Scarlet, espero que tu hermana se encuentre bien y tu tmb, Capitán, aquí me reporto con el siguiente capi, y esperando que le haya gustado, me despido sin antes decirle que me está encantando su Fafnfic! xD pues espero que me hayas disculpado por no actualizar jejeje ya dí mis explicaciones respectivas u.u sin más hasta pronto! :D

**Anel Monroy: **Jajajaja no hay problema, ahora el vocabulario es lo de menos xD si, sentí pena por Inu el capi pasado tmb pero ahora es diferente! Lo quiero hacer picadillo! Ok no ._. espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^ saludos y un besoote :D

**Luna: **Ola! :D gracias por dejar tu review :3 pues aquí tienes el capi, espero que te haya gustado! ^^ un beso :D

**Chris - san100 : **Ooo, hace tiempo que no he entrado que talves ya hayas pasado toda esa semana de odiosos exámenes! Espero que hayas salido bien Ehh!? :D Aquí tienes la actualización ^^ Espero que haya sido de tu agrado! :D te mando un abrazoo y cuidate ;)

**Erly. Sakimi- Tama. Misaki:** Uaaa hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí eh! Pensé que habías dejado de leer TT_TT pero ya que estas de nuevo, es un gusto volverte a saludar! Espero que todo estés bien :D y que este capi te haya gustado y si, deberían poner eso de advertencia xD Y en el próximo capi verás la huelga jejejje ^^ Un abrazootototee :) gracias por el apoyo fuiste una de mis primeras amigas en :D sin más cuidate :)

**Yey!* pues verán, sus reviews dan apoyo para seguir escribiendo :D espero que la inspiración me llegue de nuevo y ahora creo que ya no será lo mismo ver a a Ah-un en la tele jejejeje n.n**

**Cuidense todo el mundo y un abrazo de parte de esta chata-autora! :D**

**Hasta otra!**

***´¨)**

**.•´.•*´¨).•*¨)**

**(.•´ (.•`Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

_~Larga Vida a Mis Enemigos Para Que Puedan Ver Mi Gloria! XD_


	8. Explicaciones

**Hola, Hola, Hola! Pues me llegó la inspiración después de hacerle un pequeño favor a una amiga y ver "Radio Rebel" la estaban pasando por Disney Channel así que me puse a verla mientras me alimentaba .-. jejejeje bueno ahora sí vamos a el tema de lo que trata la historia:**

**Es algo que ya me han pedido, hoy es el capi de las "Explicaciones" si, al fin sabrán por que Kagome-chan llevaba a José Cuervo en su mochila n_n y no es lo que algunos piensan! –o tal vez si (?)- bueno, sin más ni más les dejo el capi de hoy ;) espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos Abajo! xD**

**Palabras: 950 **

* * *

**_Disclaimer!*_**

**_InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_*_**

**_El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora._**

**_José Cuervo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores :D no sé el motivo de ese nombre...Por qué será? o.O_**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana más en el Sengoku, después de los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior, todo volvió a la tranquilidad, se podía decir que tener a un Inu con resaca por comer tantas bolas de arroz no fue bueno, al parecer nada bueno, Kagome estaba evaluando los sucesos del día anterior mentalmente mientras continuaban su camino, aún recordaba lo que ocurrió después de que mandara al suelo a InuYasha…

_*Flashback*_

_-Kagome… ¿Qué PASA CONTIGO?- gritó desde el suelo InuYasha, levantando ligeramente la cabeza._

_-Ya te dije bien claro que no te trato como si fueses una bestia de carga, ¡Y aún así sigues con lo mismo y mencionas al joven Koga! No sé qué es lo que te pasa, me tienes harta – respondió muy enfurecida Kagome._

_-¡Pues solo era un aviso, además no le des tanta importancia mujer! – contraatacó el hanyou, poniéndose de pie._

_-¿Y quién dice que le estoy dando tanta importancia? ¿¡Eh!?- respondió la sacerdotisa del futuro_

_Al ver que así estos dos no llegarían a ningún dichoso acuerdo, Sango y el Monje Miroku decidieron entrar en acción dejando a Shippo con Kirara_

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo InuYasha no es para que te enfurezcas así – le dijo el monje, dando ligeros golpecitos a la espalda del hanyou_

_-Oye Miroku –respondió el aludido_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¡NO ME TRATES COMO A UN ANIMAL! ¿ENTIENDES?_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo medio asustado Miroku- la paciencia es una virtud que debes poner en práctica ¿sabías?_

_-Pues no quiero que un monje charlatán y mujeriego me dé sus consejos que a veces ni siquiera pone en práctica_

_-¿Yo mujeriego? – respondió alarmado el monje_

_-No, su abuela – le inculpó Sango que estaba junto a Kagome – lo mejor será que olvidemos todo esto y vayamos a cenar de una buena vez, ya preparé el té así que no habrá problema._

_-¡Sí! –afirmó Kagome_

_-De acuerdo, no es mala idea – dijo Miroku_

_-¡Keh! Yo paso – gruñó InuYasha_

_Y así todos fueron a disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día para luego retornar la caminata la mañana siguiente._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Kagome seguía pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, buscando de alguna manera arrancarse varias sonrisas de lo ocurrido, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del hanyou a sus espaldas, el cual caminaba despreocupado, con su típica pose con los brazos en la espalda.

-Oye Kagome, ¿por qué tenias ese frasco de licor en tu mochila?

La curiosidad mató al gato. En este caso, la curiosidad de InuYasha mató a Kagome.

-¡Es cierto!, Kagome, ¿por qué había licor ahí?- preguntó curioso el pequeño Shippo

-Kagome, no es correcto que lleves ese tipo de bebidas cuando vienes aquí –dijo de repente Sango

-Concuerdo con todos, señorita Kagome, ¿Por qué traía consigo ese tipo de cosas? – habló finalmente Miroku

Ahora si no tenía salvación, hasta Kirara la miraba raro, era el momento de decir la verdad, no era nada de qué preocuparse así que pidió a todos que se sienten y comenzó a hablar como si de una conferencia se tratase.

-Pues verán –empezó- todo fue el día el que regresé a mi casa…

#Segundo Flashback#

_-¡Mamá ya llegué!_

_-Hola Kagome –respondió la señora Higurashi- ahora te prepararé un baño con agua tibia_

_-Gracias mamá- respondió ella_

_-Por cierto, tus amigas del colegio vinieron dejándote unos apuntes, dijeron que cuando vuelvas los tenías que presentar en clase_

_-¿Enserio? – dijo sorprendida – pues, gracias, iré arriba._

_-De acuerdo hija, enseguida estará listo el baño._

_-Gracias de nuevo, mamá –y agarrando la libreta que le entregó su madre, entró a su cuarto, esperando que esté listo el baño- Veamos, que me habrán mandado…_

_Hola Kagome! Hoy en clase realizamos un experimento muy interesante, Yuka pensó que tal vez te serviría ya que nos comentó que sabías cocinar al aire libre, dijo que te ayudaría a cocinar la carne más rápido, bueno, el punto es que al momento de la cocción, para incrementar el fuego, en vez de utilizar más leña, puedes agregar algún licor, ya que es inflamable._

_Eso es todo, en las páginas siguientes encontrarás alguna que otra tarea que dejó el profesor en tu ausencia._

_Eri, Yuka y Ayumi._

_Al momento de revisar las demás páginas, Kagome descubrió que solo 6 de ellas estaban llenas de preguntas, el resto en blanco y una que otra con algún dibujo o un corazón que decía: Kagome & su novio rebelde _

_Vaya amigas._

_Tres días después…_

_-¡Mamá, tengo que irme! Nos vemos –dijo la estudiante, saliendo en dirección al pozo- *muy bien, ya tengo el tequila, de seguro funcionará para tener más fuego en la noche, ya que estamos próximos al invierno en el Sengoku* -pensó_

_Una vez que llegó a la pequeña capilla, la abrió, y se lanzó dentro del pozo, rumbo a la época antigua._

_#Fin del segundo Flashback#_

-Bueno, y eso fue todo lo que sucedió –sentenció finalmente Kagome, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Todos estaban muy convencidos de lo dicho, todos excepto InuYasha.

-Pues yo no creo nada de lo que dijiste, seguramente tenías otras intenciones – le reclamó él

- ¿Qué otros motivos podría tener la señorita Kagome sino el de ayudarnos? ¡Dilo! – respondió Miroku, apuntándolo con su bastón

InuYasha estaba rojo.

-¡Keh! No era nada mejor olvídenlo, pero ahora que todos estamos reunidos, me gustaría decirles algo – dijo con una sonrisa el hanyou

-¿Qué ocurre InuYasha? – preguntó Shippo

-¡NO PIENSO CARGAR NUNCA JAMÁS A NADIE EN MI ESPALDA ENTENDIERON!, desde ahora todos tendrán que caminar –gritó señalándolos a todos

-Eso…quiere decir que… - empezó tartamudeando Shippo

-¿¡…OTRA VEZ CON ESO INUYASHA!? – Gritó Kagome - ¡ABAJO!

Y Plaassshhh el ruido de la caída se escuchó por todo el Sengoku, y los pajaritos volaron.

Y sí, InuYasha había comenzado oficialmente su "huelga"

* * *

**Ooo pues que les pareció? Le faltó más? Escribí poco, lo sé TT_TT bueno, y ahí tienen la explicación ^^ espero que con esto hayan aclarado sus ideas jejejeje**

**A responder REVIEWS! *-***

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF****: **Hola :) espero que ya estes mejor y que se te haya subido un poco el ánimo con este capi, espero que todo te vaya bien! :) salúdame a tu hermana de mi parte y espero que te haya gustado la historia. Saludos Capitana Scarlet *-*

**Chris - san100****: **Jajajajaj verdad? Eso digo, no falta el personaje psicólogo en el anime xD Estamos en las mismas condiciones! Vacaciones! Yey! :D Espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^

**Vane - chan99****: **Ya te dije, me das miedo TT_TT enserio :O pero bueno nee, espero no haberte trabado jejejeje ^^ y que te haya gustado este cap :D ya nos veremos pronto en el cole, faltan pocos días *0* aunque a mi me gustaría seguir de vacaciones ._. Un abrazo! :3

**Anel Monroy**** : **jajjajaja pues te cuento que me puse a investigar y quien oficialmente fundó las escuelas y universidades fue un emperador de roma bizantina , creo (?) bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi y que te hayas reido ;)

**Erly .Sakimi –Tama .Misaki****: **Te lo mencioné antes? Me emocionan tus reviews! *-* jajajaj espero que hayas disfrutado el cap :D y con respecto a la huelga, lo verás la próxima vez! :D jejejeje, espero no impacientarte :3 bss ^_^

**RominaZ****: **Nyaaa Romina! Holaa! Cuanto tiempo *-* jajajja, me emociono rápido n.n espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado ;) ya sabes, a mi también me encantan tus fics! No dudes en seguir escribiendo ;) Si, es cierto, el abajo estuvo bien merecido! Nos leemos igualmente :D

**Y pues, aquí se acaba todo por hoy :( aparte que mi internet está chiflado y van a tener que llamar al técnico! T_T pero les aseguro que seguiré escribiendo! Nos vemos (^_^)/**

***´¨)**

**.•´.•*´¨).•*¨)**

**(.•´ (.•`Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

_~Larga Vida a Mis Enemigos Para Que Puedan Ver Mi Gloria! XD_


	9. Y llegó el lobo

Woolas!, sí, lo sé y lo siento, no he actualizado el Fanfic por mucho tiempo, y he descuidado la historia por completo, pero el colegio tiene la culpa…! Okey… el colegio y mi vida en sí ._. (kuso C:), bueno, pero dejémoslo ahí y aprovecho para contarles que en el tiempo que estuve ausente, me convertí en una empedernida fan de Vocaloid y de Germán Garmendia, pues… a Vocaloid llegué por mis propios medios y me enamoré perdidamente de Len Kagamine *-* y a Germán llegué gracias a un gran amigo mío, hermano de una gran autora de Fanfiction, Sep, el hermano de **FiraLili (el Facebook mueve montañas xD)**, de paso un saludote para "Ichiic" (^^)/

Bueno, ahora volviendo a la historia, estuve leyendo los reviews y vaya que animan eh…! Son los mejores :3, para éste capítulo tomaré la recomendación de tennyoukai (Oh Sí! Koga aparecerá! :D) Bueno, creo que ya les adelanté mucho el capi xD

Ahora sí vamos a la historia, espero que la disfruten y nos vemos allá abajo ;)

Palabras:1366 (Word, no me falles )

* * *

_**Disclaimer!***_

_**InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_***_

_**El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora.**_

_**José Cuervo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores :D no sé el motivo de ese nombre...Por qué será? o.O**_

* * *

Luego del apretado día de ayer, la revelación del porqué Kagome llevaba a cierto licor en su mochila, además de lidiar con un hanyou que no se creía el cuento y encima, tener que aguantar el pesado dolor en las piernas por la huelga de InuYasha, no era nada bueno, nada. Y las consecuencias de todo no se hicieron esperar. Por la mañana del día siguiente, las escasas bolitas de arroz de había ocultado InuYasha sin que nadie se diera cuenta, amanecieron en el estómago de quién sabe qué bestia del bosque, las bolsitas para preparar la infusión de té se habían terminado, los víveres escaseaban, Shippo lloraba, InuYasha se desesperaba, Miroku empezaba con sus perversiones perversas, Sango lanzaba su arma por doquier, Kirara veía con el Hiraikotsu iba y venía y entre todo eso, la sacerdotisa del futuro trataba de mantener la calma, la cual no duró poco y se desquitó mandando al suelo al hanyou enojado.

Era oficial, Inu y compañía estaban en crisis… de comida, lo cual desata una crisis nerviosa, seguida por una crisis emocional, y la pronta desaparición de amistad y lazos de confianza… o eso diría un psicólogo

Pero… dejémoslo ahí, luego de tan atolondrado "desayuno" (si se le puede llamar así), nuestros personajes partieron con los estómagos técnicamente vacíos, porque sólo lograron conseguir un miserable pescado del río cercano, pescado que tuvieron que compartir entre todos, en donde el más afectado fue el pequeño Shippo al recibir los golpes de cierto hanyou hambriento, y de bebida sólo había: agua.

Ya era tarde y todos estaban cansados. InuYasha viajaba en la retaguardia, delante le seguían Kagome y su bicicleta, luego Sango y Kirara, y en la parte delantera Shippo en los hombros de Miroku. Al parecer el peli plateado estaba alegre de no tener que llevar a nadie, pero en lo más profundo extrañaba llevar a la chica del futuro en su espalda, pero no… el orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para sacar ese tipo de pensamiento a flote.

Lo que pasó después puso en serio riesgo la huelga de "hombros caídos" de Inu, y vaya que riesgo, debía de presentar la renuncia de inmediato.

-¡Uuuy!, que cansado estoy- dijo el pequeño kitzune mientras se estiraba

-¡Keh!, pero si tú no has caminado nada, estuviste todo el día encima de Miroku, ¡no te hagas!- le replicó molesto InuYasha

-Pues estoy cansado de no hacer nada ¡tonto!

- ¡PUES HAS ALGO Y NO TE CANSES, PEQUEÑO DEMONIO CARA DE CHANGO!

-¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil encontrar algo que hacer mientras que viajamos, bestia peluda!

-¿A quién llamas bestia peluda?

-¡A ti, baboso!

- ¡Ahora verás…!

Kagome se dio cuenta de inmediato que el hanyou preparaba sus garras para atacar, tal vez lo hacía de broma o quizás era de verdad, no lo pensó y lo sentó

-¡ABAJO!

Y… ¡al suelo!

-Gracias Kagome- le dijo el tierno Shippo

-No hay de qué- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

De pronto el aire se volvió tenso y Kagome detectó una presencia muy similar a la de Naraku, un olor en el aire se hizo familiar e InuYasha que ya había pasado el trance de besar a su "novia" (el suelo), se preparó y se puso en posición de ataque, los personajes que venían no le agradaban en nada, sobre todo uno, al cual detestaba.

De un momento a otro, unas cuchillas salieron disparadas por doquier unas cuchillas y todos corrieron a buscar refugio, pero con las pocas energías que tenían no lo lograban, Shippo estaba muerto de miedo, Sango se cubría con el hueso volador, Miroku hacía malabares con su bastón de monje, InuYasha pensaba que Tessaiga no resistiría más y Kagome se refugiaba abrazada de el pequeño zorro. Pero una de esos peligrosos ataques se salieron de batalla y fueron a parar a la dirección donde estaba la sacerdotisa, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, la tensión se aceleró y de pronto, entre las sombras, una silueta llegó al rescate poniéndose delante de ella y Shippo, protegiéndolos

-¡Que ni se te ocurra tocar a mi mujer!

Koga hacía su ingreso, con una heroica frase, que provocó la ira de InuYasha, que no pudo hacer nada.

-Koga…-susurró Kagome

-Querida Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo, mientras la tomaba de las manos

-Sí, gracias- le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa

El hanyou estaba perplejo, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en todo el día, y la sonrisa no era para él, ¡Rayos!

Koga volvió a ponerse en pose de protección y exclamó

-Escúchame bien, mujer, si quieres podemos seguir con esto pero que ni se te ocurra lastimar a Kagome

-Por mi está bien- se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos

Y la pelea continuó, ésta vez la primera en atacar fue la mujer demonio, que salía de su escondite entre las penumbras dando a conocer su identidad: Kagura venía en busca de los fragmentos que Koga tenía incrustados en las piernas.

-¡Danza de las cuchillas!

A duras penas, el lobo logró esquivarlas todas, mientras su cuerpo protegía a la chica del futuro. Todos miraban la escena, sin tener tiempo de preparar un ataque elaborado.

Y de repente, un puñetazo fue a parar en la pluma donde Kagura se sostenía, casi haciéndola caer, ella se dio cuenta y se zafó del ataque del lobo, el cuál terminó en el suelo del camino, pero, lejos de darse por vencido, volvió a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que Kagura volvía a atacar

-¡Danza de las serpientes!

Y el nuevo movimiento con el abanico se dirigía hacia la sacerdotisa, rompiendo las condiciones antes expuestas. InuYasha se dio cuenta de ello y se interpuso entre el lobo y Kagome

-¡_Bakuryuha!_

_El nuevo ataque tomó por sorpresa a Kagura que decidió huir_

_-Ésta vez los dejaré en paz, pero para la próxima no será así, Koga, me apoderaré de tus fragmentos tarde o temprano_

_Y con una puntería casi mortal, lanzó una última cuchilla hacia el lobo, pero fue mal lanzada y resultó dándole al antes lastimado tobillo de Kagome, las vendas se rasgaron y la sangre volvió a brotar de nuevo._

_-¡Kagome!- gritó alarmado Koga_

_-No__…__ te__…__ preocupes__…__ estoy bien- volvió a sonreír_

InuYasha también estaba preocupado y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, pero Sango y Miroku fueron más rápidos y llegaron antes, interponiéndose en su camino.

Kirara se transformó y brindó refugio a la chica. Pero la sangre no terminaba de brotar e InuYasha se sentía culpable, entonces Koga recordó.

-Cerca de éste lugar está la cueva en dónde antes vivíamos con mi manada, podemos ir ahí, recuerdo haber dejado algo de comida, además Hakkaku y Ginta no demorarán en venir, podemos refugiarnos ahí mientras tanto.

-Me parece que es lo más correcto-habló Miroku

-Concuerdo con usted excelencia- replicó Sango

-Yo también pienso que deberíamos ir ahí-dijo Shippo

Todos miraron al hanyou, que estaba con los ojos casi desesperados, no había podido hacer nada, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Y sin poder hacer nada más, accedió. Todos se pusieron de pie e InuYasha se trató de acercar para cargar a Kagome, se había hecho una costumbre, pero en ese momento Sango y Shippo se interpusieron.

-¿No que no la ibas a cargar nunca más InuYasha?

-Cierto, se supone que no querías que te trataran como una bestia de carga, tonto

-Quítense, este es un caso diferente

-Nada es diferente cuando se trata de tu orgullo- gritó la exterminadora, eso dolió

-Yo la cargaré-dijo el lobo- por mí no hay problema, después de todo es mi mujer

Y sin que nadie se oponga, la alzó y la llevó en su espalda, Miroku iba detrás de ellos, Sango y Shippo le dieron una última mirada de reprimenda a InuYasha antes de partir, y el último, que se sentía más mal que cualquier insecto, fue en la parte de atrás, viendo como el lobo se llevaba a la persona que más quería, y sintiendo cómo sus amigos le daban la espalda, se sintió un completo tonto.

Mientras eso, Kagome se había quedado dormida en el lomo de Koga, como antes lo hacía en el InuYasha, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que el lobo siempre había esperado.

* * *

Y… acabó!, lo sé, lo sé, fue… corto? xD, espero que haya recompensado mi incompetencia , estoy en exámenes bimestrales, lo cual significa: La inspiración volvió! Ooh Sii! (qué lindo momento para inspirarse no? xD), Y como diría Germán: "buano", éste capítulo va dedicado a la general-comandante más genial de todas: KaItOsCaRLEt PF, cuyo Fanfic me tiene en intriga constante o_o también agradecimientos a Erly Misaki! (Si!, Apareció Kagura! *-*) y un abrazote a todas mis lectoras y lectores (si es que hay .-.)

También un beso a RominaZ! Probé lo de la azúcar… funciona! xD y otro muy especial a tennyoukai por haber inspirado el capi de hoy -3-

Y ahora lo que sigue :D RESPONDER REVIEWS! *O*

**RominaZ**: Sisisisisi, eso era! José Cuervo es un licor, el licor sirve para fogatas y parrillas… igual que el azúcar! Jdhsajdahsdjasdh xD, cierto, las amigas de Kagome son muy dramáticas .-. me pasé por tu Fic, está genial! :D :D :D bueno, tus fics xD me encantan *0* ya me paso dejándote un review :3 , SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO! – me dejó pensando lo del pedigree .-.

**Erly Misaki** : oWo te saqué una sonrisa! Que dichosa soy *-*, jejeje ^^ siempre me ha gustado hacer sonreír a la gente, e toman como un payaso .-. Vaya destino xD, las idioteces de Inu son tan… idiotas xD, jajajaja espero que el capítulo te haya agradado :3 te infartarás? O_O Ohh Dios .-. bueno, emm el Word reconoce la palabra infarte así que debe existir xD Gracias *-*

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF**: OH SCARLET! O_O tiempos de crisis :/ espero que te hayas repuesto y que tu hermana esté mejor C: gracias por la confianza :D, y esos docs que se tienen ahh? No le dejan a uno ser libre e independiente (soné a José de San Martín .-. _Que viva la independenciaaa! Jdhsjdhasdj xD _Pues, déjame decirte que me pasé por tu fic, e igual está de re-chupete :3 me encanta! Contii! Contii! :D Un abrazo a ti y a tu hermana, espero que esté mejor y algún día nos vengaremos de los docs y las enfermeras! Muajjajajaja xD

**Anel Monroy**: Cierto, que típica es la vida .-. Vayaaa un NDSi sobreviviente a una caída *O*, merece un premio xD, yo también espero que te encuentres bien y me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior ^^, espero que este también ._. saludos al NDSi sobreviente xD! Un abrazo :3

**tennyoukai**: Ahí está! Koga Apareció! Oh Yeah! xD gracias, muchas, muchísimas gracias por la recomendación, mi mente explotó en ideas xD y aquí llegó la conti, espero que la hayas disfrutado ^^ Gracias de nuevo, un beso -3-

**Chris-san100**: Antes que nada, un saludo a tu amiga xD También amo el internet xD y muchas gracias por leer C: y por todo el apoyo que dejaste en ese fragmento, me levantó el animo ;), enserio :D espero que te haya gustado el capi :3 Saludos! (^^)/

**Dako**: Cierto, cierto cierto, InuYasha es más que un baka-yaro xD y recibió su abajo recién horneado! Gracias por leer y por seguir el fic capi tras capi :D un abrazo C:

**Vane-chan99**: Considerando que a tí te gusta caminar pero que no puedes resistir del cole hasta tu casa cuando salimos de clases los lunes .-. pos, pos, pos nose xD Mi querida psicóloga personal xD gracias por leer y por analizar mi primer dibujo gore! (estuvo más que certera tu deducción O_O) das miedo, ya te dije pero igual te quiero xD ahora con el pelo que ya no te estorba puedes concentrarte mejor en mate… no? xD Te espero el viernes :3 Sayounara! ^^

**PamelaAndrea**: Etto…me adelantas el desenlace -.- jajaja, muchas gracias por tu review y por las ideas furtivas que le diste a mi cabecita con tu coment .-. (no, no preguntes que he pensado 0_0) bueno, gracias de nuevo y espero que éste capi te haya gustado :D

Y ahí lo tienen :D :D capi terminado mientras comía camote Jdhsadjahsdj xD por cierto estaba rico :P tengo hambre .-. , bueno, esperemos que la inspiración llegue pronto C: por ahora iré a estudiar para mañana (estúpidas matemáticas -_-) Ahh y les quería comentar que me animaron y escribiré algo así como un "libro" :P Gracias Vane Y Luciana! (saludos ^^) "buano", sin nada más que decir, le yo me retiro

Arigatou por leer :D

_~Si pudiera casarme con un plato de comida, ¡Lo Haría! (Germán Garmendia) *-*_

***´¨)**

**.****•****´.****•*****´¨).****•*****¨)**

**(.****•****´ (.****•****`Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

_~Larga Vida a Mis Enemigos Para Que Puedan Ver Mi Gloria! XD_


	10. He ahí el dilema

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y su grupito, al igual que todos los personajes que aparecen en éste fic, y los que no también, son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi c:_**

**_El fic es mío y si vas a tomarlo, habla conmigo primero y da créditos n.n_**

**_José Cuervo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores :D no sé el motivo de ese nombre, lo desconozco rotundamente ._._**

* * *

Después de un corto viaje de retorno al lugar donde el lobo y compañía habitaban antes, todo el mundo estaba "muriendo" de hambre y el hanyou huelguista no era la excepción.

Aunque en el trayecto habían pasado ciertas cosas un tanto desagradables para nuestro peli-plateado protagonista, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Miroku y Sango le hayan pedido a Koga que se adelantase con Kagome, ya que estaban sumamente preocupados por el estado en que se encontraba su tobillo. _¡Tanto por una simple cortada!¡Ay Si, Ay Si, como si fuera el fin del mundo!_ Así que, sujetando firmemente a Kagome con una mano y la gran mochila de ella con la otra, el lobo y la colegiala se enrumbaron a su destino dejando a un InuYasha al borde de la desesperación.

Tiempo después, el lobo y la sacerdotisa llegaron por fin, a la dichosa cueva.

―Llegamos querida Kagome, ¿Crees que ya estás mejor o necesitas que te lleve hasta el interior de la cueva en mi espalda? ―dijo Koga, con su típica amabilidad.

―No, gracias, joven Koga, no creo que sea necesario, puedo caminar perfectamente bien ―le respondió Kagome, sabía que no era verdad, pero el simple hecho de tanta generosidad por parte del lobo, le causaba incomodidad.

Él, la bajó con toda la delicadeza que pudo y ella, en su vano intento de ponerse de pie con ambas piernas, se tropezó torpemente y cayó… Pero felizmente (o para su desgracia) Koga tenía buenos reflejos, y la atrapó en el momento justo, una de sus manos se situó en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, _¡Si tan sólo InuYasha los viera, ardería como Troya!_ El joven lobo estaba sonrojado, igual que Kagome, él la miraba fijamente y… se estaba acercando peligrosamente, ella estaba en shock, y él continuaba su peligroso trayecto… y entonces…!

_¡Kagome!_

Al otro lado del camino el hanyou era fuertemente sujetado por Miroku y Sango (quiénes aún pensaban que él quería ir a matar a Koga y arruinar aún más la salud de la sacerdotisa del futuro)

― ¡Déjenme ir!― gritaba él, con mucha rabia, sí, había olido el olor del lobo rabioso muy, muy cerca del de Kagome, no le gustaba para nada. Le daba mala espina.

― ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Kagome pasará más tiempo adolorida si tú sigues portándote de ésta forma tan poco responsable!―le gritó Sango

―Sango tiene razón, es mejor no…empeorar las cosas― declaró Miroku, acercando peligrosamente su mano a ciertos atributos.

― ¡Cuidado Sango! ¡No pierdas el control!―gritó Shippo

Pero fue muy tarde, la exterminadora no pudo más y soltó el brazo del hanyou, logrando así que éste se escapara, al mismo tiempo que le daba una cachetada a Miroku _¡auch!_ Una vez que Sango logró recuperar su estabilidad emocional, se dio cuenta de su error. Grave error.

― ¡Excelencia! ¡Por su culpa soltamos a InuYasha! ¿No tiene conciencia de sus acciones acaso?

― Pero, Sanguito, los instintos carnales son muchas veces más fuertes que la voluntad propia― dijo él, excusándose

― Pues ésta vez, Miroku se lució con sus palabras― dijo el zorrito, muy impresionado― Bueno, ¿Van a ir a buscar a InuYasha o qué?

La pareja se quedo viendo la madurez aparente del kitzune, y quedando más calmados, se fueron en busca del atrevido hanyou mata-lobos-lastima-Kagomes.

_¿Llegará o no llegará? He ahí el dilema._

* * *

Holu :3

Lamento no haber podido estar con ustedes durante tanto tiempo! :c Pues resulta que ahora soy parte del Consejo Estudiantil de mi colegio y llevo mi plaquita con mi nombre flameantemente todos los días de Lunes a Viernes ._.

La inspiración llegó de la nada y esto fue lo que salió c:

Espero haber compensado la soledad de éste fic durante tanto tiempo ;o;

**Responder Reviews! :3**

**Erly Misaki****: **Gente infartada everywhere :3, te extrañé caracho! :D, gracias por tu review, me encantó que te haya encantado *-*, ese sepsi Inuyasha de metiche por doquier xD , Cuidate c:

**Chris-san100****: **Y yo hace años que no la actualizaba :P, gracias por el review, cierto cierto, es 'psicoloco' :3 Pobre :c, espero que la hayas pasado bien en éste tiempo, yo salí genial en los finales c:, Un abrazo :D

**Yaelinuyasha: **Oh Si, En su cara! Gracias por tu review! :D, me alegra que te haya gustado :3

**PamelaAndrea****: **Gatias :'3, Ahora ya la conti** :D

**Vane-chan99****: **Saa Vane-Vane pilla :3, gracias mujer, gracias :D, Ay Si, Ay Si, yo soy la delegada más humorística de todo el COES, Ay Si! :3, te quiero oye ;3, ya nos vemos en el cole :D

**aky9110****: **Concuerdo, pero el muy pillo se lo buscó ._., gracias por tu review c:

**tennyoukai****: **Te extrañaba a ti y a tus sensuales reviews! *w*, gracias, gracias :D, cierto, las ligas son rompibles :s Aquí el otro cap, tu también cuídate** un abrazo c:

**Anel Monroy****: **Bestia peluda! Asdhajd :3, gracias por tu review, fue el primero que leí y me devolvió el ánimo para seguir escribiendo :s Historia Actualizada, Pedido Cumplido! , un apapacho :3

Y así, me voy de nuevo, pero regresaré pronto, ya verán :D

Clarii :3


	11. ¡Fighting!

_Mientras tanto con el fugitivo…_

― ¡Ese lobo sarnoso! ¿No puede sencillamente desaparecer del mapa? ¿Por qué su aroma está casi mezclado con el de Kagome? Estúpido Koga… si le llega a hacer algo, ¡Lo despedazaré!

El hanyou corría mientras pensaba en voz alta, estaba demasiado enojado y desconfiaba de todo el mundo, pero aún así sólo tenía una cosa clara: Matar al pulgoso. Pues bien, InuYasha llegó al punto tan extremo de estar concentrado en la forma de cómo iba a acabar con la vida de Koga, tal vez lo partiría a la mitad, luego lo cortaría en cuadros, dejaría su cuerpo en pedacitos y bailaría encima de su tumba el _Harlem Shake _o quizás simplemente le mandaría volar con un viento cortante, tanto así estaba de pensador sobre la vida en el más allá que no se percató de la semejante roca que había en su camino, y bueno, pues, se 'rockeo'. _¡Abajo!_

_Y con Koga y Kagome…_

El joven lobo se seguía acercando al rostro de la sacerdotisa, ella casi no podía moverse así que lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y girar un poco la cabeza, no quería mirarlo, no quería que eso pasara. Pero de pronto, ya no sintió más el fuerte agarre, ni tampoco la respiración de Koga cerca de ella, es más, hasta estaba sentada en el suelo del camino. Sin poder creerlo abrió los ojos y miró interrogante al lobo, el cual solo atinó a decir:

―Kagome, yo te amo, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tú no deseas

―Gracias, joven Koga―sonrió

― ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar?

―Sí, claro, muchas gracias de nuevo

Y fue así como el susto del día (para Kagome) tuvo un "final feliz" y entró a la cueva, aquella que le traía tantos recuerdos. Koga le acomodó el lugar donde antes había estado cómo prisionera y lo convirtió en una especie de lecho de paja sumamente cómodo, ella tomó asiento, y cómo ya empezaba a atardecer, él decidió salir por comida.

_Y fue cuando…_

― ¡Kagome!

InuYasha había llegado por fin a la dichosa cueva y la joven, para ese entonces, ya estaba durmiendo placenteramente en el montón de paja. Entonces, el hanyou se sentó dándole la espalda, aguardando, le esperaba una paliza grande al lobo cuando regresara. _Si es que regresaba vivo._

― ¿I-InuYasha…? ¿Eres tú?

Por fin despertó.

― ¡Keh! Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿A quién esperabas tonta?

―A nadie en particular―bostezó― ¿Y los demás?

―Seguro deben estar en camino―era ahora o nunca, debía preguntarle sobre el lobo rabioso―Kagome…

―Sí, dime ―le respondió mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

―Koga… ¿no intentó nada contigo?―le preguntó, mientras esquivaba su mirada

Entonces la azabache se sonrojó, de tan solo recordarlo sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, Inu lo notó, y como siempre, malinterpretó.

― ¡Lo sabía! Ese lobo sarnoso… ¡LE DARÉ SU MERECIDO!―Se puso de pié e iba a correr a darle muerte al miserable cuando de pronto…

― ¡ABAJO! ¿Qué te propones? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO PASÓ NADA! ¿Por qué siempre entiendes todo mal? ¿Acaso no piensas?

― ¡Dime por qué tú siempre lo defiendes, tonta!

― ¡Porque él no tiene la culpa de que tú siempre andes celoso!

_Uhhhh… _

― ¿Quién dijo que yo ando celoso? ¡Cómo si sintiera algo por ti!

Se lo dijo. Sí, se lo dijo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos

― Abajo

Y ya no quiso hablar más

_Y volviendo a la maratón del lobo…_

Koga iba corriendo por doquier, en su mente imaginaba millones de cosas, una de ellas era diciéndole a Kagome: _Tú, yo, una fogata, de noche, piénsalo…_ Seguido de un derrame nasal por parte de la joven,_ Vaya, qué imaginativo joven Koga._

Cuando de repente, se encuentra con Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, todos corriendo en dirección a la cueva. ¡Oh, genial, la idea de la cena romántica quedó _out_!

―Koga, ¿Dónde está Kagome?―Preguntó Sango

―Pues ella está en la cueva sol…

Y entonces lo olfateó, Kagome no estaba sola

― ¡ELLA ESTÁ CON EL RABIOSO!

― ¡Excelencia!

―Adelante Sango

Y así, toda la _mancha _fue corriendo a botar a patadas al hanyou

_InuYasha… ¡fighting!_

* * *

**HOLUUUUUUUUUUUUU3**

**¿Cómo anduvieron ah? Yo estuve genial, hoy fue de sitio en sitio durante toda la mañana administrando las cosas para la misa, esque ser de apoyo a pastoral no es poca cosa, sobre todo cuando estás en colegio de monjas :s**

**Cómo sea, la inspiración volvió de México**** y hoy se instaló de nuevo en mi mente .w. :fuckyeah:**

**A responder Reviews :v**

**Anel Monroy****:** OwO fuiste la primer review TwT Me lleno de tanta juelicidad :'D Gracias, Gracias, Aquí tienes el nuevo cap :3 Espero que lo hayas disfrutado *-* Te devuelvo el abrazo \*w*/

**tennyoukai****:** x_x Enserio fue demasiado corto? TmT :okay: espero que éste cap haya sido un poco mas largo, esque la inspiración es toda una pilla ._. Gracias :'D See, mucha popularidad(? Quiero mi cocholate OwO)/

**vale9513****:** Caracho Vale, Ver tu review después de todo lo que pasamos me da nostalgia :'3 AJDhaksd Mira que me caíste demasiado bien y a Vane e Isaac también :3, sólo que no te quieras ponchar a Cesar! -.- Cómo sea :v Gracias por tu reciew, un día de éstos organizamos otra videollamada yaa? :'D Cuidate Colombianaa**

**aky9110****:** See :B Muy bien merecido! Gracias por tu review :3 Espero que te haya gustado éste cap, un besuu**

**lem0n-chan****:**Empezaré éste re-review con una frase que siempre quise decir: Kiere Limón? :'D ajhdkasd See es con "K" (Olakase-traumas) Aquí yo con un nuevo cap, si, la terminaré, QUEDA MUY POCO PARA EL FINAL ;O;)/ a Tragar :3

**Vane452****:** HODU :3 (? VANE-VANE! Caracho Mujer que estás en todas :$, veveve Saa gente olvidadiza de contraseñas AJhdskad (Ya me imagino la cara de los que lean esto ._.) Oka lo diré: ELLA ES VANESSA Y ES MI SEGUNDA MEJOR AMIGA Y SI ENTIENDEN LO QUE LE RESPONDO, PUES GENIAL :3 AJDhaksjd Ola k ase? Quedandose como pica-pica o k ase? w Aquí el otro cap :3 Vamos a seguir jodiendo al Cara de Chango por LA ETERNIDAD DE LOS TIEMPOS! :3 Chango es ley xD Sayou /w/

**Buano, aquí les dejo, me voy a estudiar Historia ._. (ironía everywhere) ya volveré con un nuevo cap :'D espero haberles sacado una sonrisa, ¡SONRÍAN CARACHO! **

**Un apapacho psicológico para todos :3**

**Clarii :3**


End file.
